<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Mother's Day Gift by NeedsDcaff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359119">The Perfect Mother's Day Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsDcaff/pseuds/NeedsDcaff'>NeedsDcaff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Caught cheating, Cheating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Grinding, Groping, Inappropriate Erections, Incest Kink, Monochrome, Mother's Day, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsDcaff/pseuds/NeedsDcaff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Beacon's class's out for a week and Mother's Day fast approaching, Weiss Schnee is invited down to her girlfriend's family home, with a chance to leave a good impression as she is introduced to the family of the woman she loves. It was going to be a lovely relaxing and completely innocent visit...</p><p>That was before she laid eyes on her girlfriend's mother, after that, innocence was quickly thrown out the window...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Kali Belladonna/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was requested by Baron.</p><p>This is my first requested story and I had a blast writing it, I hope you have just as good of a time reading it, enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun bore down over the densely packed streets of the dockside market, thankfully saved by the cool sea breeze that washed over the entire city of Kuo Kuana, the only part of the large island that was truly habituated.</p><p>Weiss Schnee walked hand in hand with her girlfriend through the crowds of Faunus residence that were huddled close to each of the densely packed market stalls, the young couple wasn't shopping thankfully, instead, they were taking a tour of the island, the often reclusive raven-haired Faunus was more animated than ever as she pointed and gestured wildly during her impassioned descriptions of each and every facet of life on Menagerie. Weiss couldn't help but chuckle at Blake's bashful looks whenever she caught the heiress looking at her with naked affection, despite her normally cool and calm exterior the raven-haired girl was truly weak to her partner's affection.</p><p>"...and that's the market!" Blake finished with another wild arm movement that was quickly swallowed by an embarrassed blush.</p><p>Weiss could help another snicker that left her. "It looks lovely, I'm glad I got to see the place you remembered so fondly." she said warmly but couldn't keep the teasing tone out of her voice as she recalled the almost ten-minute tirade about their legendary fish markets.</p><p>Seeing her girlfriend's wince, Weiss decided the teasing had gone on long enough as she pulled her into a warm embrace, Blake quickly returned it as she nuzzled affectionately into the shorter girls neck.</p><p>"It really was lovely Blake, thank you for showing it to me." Weiss finished with a soft squeeze of the girl in her arms, Blake seemed to un-tense at the words letting out a soft hum of appreciation.</p><p>"So what do you want to do now?" Blake asked as Weiss reluctantly pulled away from the warm embrace. "I think Mom should be getting lunch ready soon so we could head back to the house?"</p><p>"Y-yeah sounds great." Weiss chirped as they turned to make their way back to the Belladonna household.</p><p>While walking back side by side in comfortable silence, Weiss was forced to wipe some sweat from her brow, she'd been blaming it on her not being used to the heat.</p><p>Little did Blake know that the true reason was waiting at the end of the road.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Mom! We're back!" Blake called out as she closed the large ornate front door to her families extravagant home.</p><p>"In the kitchen dear!" a smooth feminine voice called from a few rooms over.</p><p>Weiss shuffled awkwardly behind Blake as they made their way towards the smell of freshly baked bread, stepping into the spacious kitchen area Blake immediately made her way towards the kitchen table while Weiss shuffled in far slower, her eyes fixed on something that Blake had only glanced at.</p><p>Kali Belladonna was bent double as she rooted around in one of the low cabinets and while the woman was complete descent from Weiss's current position she couldn't find it in herself to looks away. Weiss had been taken aback when she first saw Blake's mother in person the day before, she had been half a second off unironically asking if they were sisters like some kind of lame attempt at flattery. Kali was almost the exact same height as her daughter with a figure that would look perfectly suited on a twenty-year-old, an ample chest and childbearing hips that were tied together with a slim waist. </p><p>At the time Weiss had to tear her eyes away from the woman's figure in her form-fitting robes only to find that the striking similarities did not end with her silhouette as the mature woman's facial features were equally soft and fair. Large pools of amber gazed at her with a warm and welcoming expression while her soft and full lips were pulled into the most gentle of smiles all while her beautiful black ears stood bolt upright to denote the woman's excitement.</p><p>Now taking as much time as she could to make her way to the dining table all she could do is stare at the impressive visage of Kali's behind, it was no wonder were her girlfriend got her fabled Bellabooty from and it seemed that even Blake was shortchanged in comparison to her mother. Finally managing to pull her gaze away, if only to stop herself drooling, she made her way to sit at the cosy seating area which Blake had already begun to organise for the three of them.</p><p>"Do you need any help Mom?" Blake called over to busy housewife.</p><p>Kali, after seeming to finally find what she was looking for, turned to face them with that same warm gaze. "No dear I'll be fine." she waved off breezily.</p><p>Blake scoffed as she made her way over to countertop that Kali was currently clearing. "You know this is supposed to be your day to relax right?" Blake chided.</p><p>Mothers day was tomorrow and it was the reason for the two of them to come and visit for a couple of days. Their original plan was to stay at Beacon and visit another time but neither of them had any classes or work due over any time soon and after a call with her mother Blake had learned that her father Ghira would be out on important diplomatic business for the weeks surrounding the day, so it was decided that it would be the perfect situation for Blake to catch up with her mother and introduce her to her new girlfriend.  </p><p>"It will be my day tomorrow sweetheart and I will not spend it sitting around while you do everything for me." Kali chuckled at her daughter's frustrated grumble.</p><p>It was an adorable scene, Blake's childlike pout and Kali's affectionate gestures, but unfortunately, a part of her strongly disagreed. Seeing the two share a totally platonic hug between family members had Weiss straightening out her skirt to cover the quite noticeable bulge, a bulge that could only be explained one way.</p><p>Weiss Schnee had a cock.</p><p>The list of individuals who knew this fact was short and consisted primarily of her family members and teammates. While she wasn't ashamed of it, she also didn't go around broadcasting her genitalia, it now seemed like said genitalia hadn't got the memo as it seemed to be trying it's best to make its presence known to the world. </p><p>With another furious blush, she managed to pull her eyes away from the heart shape that Kali and Blake's hips formed as they embraced, inwardly scolding herself as she desperately attempted to get her body back under control. </p><p>It had been almost two weeks since she and Blake had last been intimate together, the fact that they shared a dorm room with the ever excitable and oblivious Ruby Rose would be bad enough if not for the addition of the criminally observant Yang Xiao-Long when it came to matters of physical relations. They still made it work by arranging date nights and enduring the blonde member of their team's childlike taunts, unfortunately, with everything up in the air over the team's mothers day plans there hadn't been a chance to arrange any alone time. </p><p>She thought she was doing fine until presented with the form of Kali Belladonna, that had stirred something to life within her and that night was perhaps the most forward Weiss had ever been with her girlfriend after they had finally retired to Balke's room the night before. That was why it had been so crushing when Blake had been less than comfortable performing such acts in her family home and had politely turned her down, ensuring it was only because of the location and that she couldn't get the thought of her mother out of her head, little did she know Weiss was dealing with the very same issue.</p><p>"Well dear if there is something you want to do to help then you could go and set up the outside sitting area? I didn't get a chance seeing as it's usually your father who takes care of it." Kali offered as the two parted. Snapping Wiess out of her blue balls induced daze.</p><p>"Of course I can! It's the least I can do." Blake agreed as she turned to head for the back door.</p><p>"I can help too if you'd like?" Weiss called desperately after her, seeing a chance to get some distance and calm down.</p><p>"No, no..." Kali interjected, "...you're a guest and you look positively parched after wandering around most of the city."</p><p>"She's right Weiss. You just relax and I'll be back soon." Blake piped up again before she could protest.</p><p>With a final wave her girlfriend exited the room, Kali only took a second to watch Blake go before approaching her.</p><p>"Would like something to drink dear? Would you like a water? Or we have some other things if you'd like to..."</p><p>"Water would be lovely, thank you." Weiss cut her off before she was forced to stand.</p><p>With another nod of approval, Kali turned to head back towards the kitchen, hips swaying with every step, Weiss took the moment of no eyes on her to quickly rea just her skirt and open more of her outfit in an attempt to cool down. She was wearing her usual combat skirt with her Schnee themed long-sleeved jacket, while bearable in the warmth of Vale it certainly was not practical in the humid heat of Menagerie, not to mention the rising heat of the kitchen she was currently trapped in which was getting warmer by the second due to the food preparation. It seemed even the matriarch of the household wasn't immune to said heat, stealing another glance in Kali's direction she couldn't help but notice the sweat dotting her brow or the slight flush on her tanned skin. </p><p>As if on cue, while preparing a glass for her guest, Kali's fingers reached up to grasp the collar of her crossed robe and pull at it. Mature breasts jiggled from the effort and the sigh of relief that escaped Kali's lips was smooth and sensual. The sight had Weiss losing control, her fingers grasping the dining table so hard her knuckles were white, she closed her eyes and took long deep breaths to calm herself.</p><p>She was snapped out of her meditation by a gentle hand caressing her shoulder, causing her to flinch in surprise.</p><p>"Oh, sorry dear is everything alright?" Kali asked with genuine concern in her eyes all while leaning over her and displaying more than a fair amount of cleavage. Weiss attempted to come up with some excuse but stopped as soon as Kali's other hand came to rest against her still sweaty forehead. "Dear, you're burning up..." Kali looked her up and down "...those clothes won't do you very well in this climate, let alone this house." Kali said with a chuckle, already drawing Weiss to her feet before she could protest.</p><p>"Where? Wha- You don't..." Weiss's stammering was cut off by another small giggle.</p><p>"No need to worry dear I have a clean set of robes we use for guests, much more comfortable for this weather and I'm sure Blake will love you in them." Kali finished with a small flourish, already drawing her towards the doorway before she could weakly protest.</p><p>Making sure to stay behind Kali at all times, Weiss didn't even have the presence of mind to check the woman out as they ascended the stairs, her heart desperately beating out of control as she did everything she could to conceal her obvious arousal by keeping her wrists crossed over her pelvis and forcefully pushing the intrusive body part down. </p><p>They reached the guest bedroom in a flash, all concepts of time lost in Weiss's current mental state, and Kali began sorting through the chest of drawers to gather the robes. Weiss took the safest option available to her and sat on the edge of the comfortable double bed, Kail either not noticing her strife or misconstruing it. It only took a minute or so of assembling the outfit before it was placed gently next to her still rigid form, Weiss was convinced that if someone were to touch her they would feel that every muscle in her lithe form was locked tight, like a spring coiled to the point of snapping.</p><p>The clothes were laying there, a long and thin white robe that crossed over the centre but with a more open black shrug than the one Kali wore, it was sleeveless and only had straps holding it up similar to a tank top but with the rest of black material followed the white robes down to the ankle. It certainly looked airier and the dark colour would help hide any... protrusions that might be inappropriate, she felt a fraction of the tension leave her body before she made another panic attack-inducing revelation.</p><p>Kali hadn't left the room.</p><p>She was making herself busy over by the chest of drawers, not looking her direction but she was still sharing the same room, did she expect her to change right here? Was it rude to ask her to leave? What if she did change and she turned at the wrong moment? Or fumbled something and drew the older woman's eye? Too many thoughts and questions, many of which could have been answered by the woman not more than three steps away, it was difficult to voice those questions while her brain was being pulled in eight directions at once and her throat felt like it was closing in the resulting panic.</p><p>"Well dear, why don't you try them on?" Kali asked full of innocence, her voice cutting through her mental breakdown only to confirm her worst fears.</p><p>"I... Umm... Well, you see I..." words babbled out in a shameful stutter as her beet-red face refused to meet the piercing amber orbs.</p><p>"Oh silly me, I'll give you some privacy." Kali chuckled as she thankfully noticed her plight, Weiss felt the weight of around six tonnes of bricks be lifted from her shoulders. "I'll be in the en-suit, call me if you need me." she waved back as she made her way into the adjoining bathroom.</p><p>Taking a second to breathe and regain control of her motor skills, Weiss set about removing and replacing her clothes as quickly as humanly possible, tearing at her practically ruined dress in desperate and clumsy motions, the haste and panic that went into her movements only served to hinder her progress and make the act take that much longer. Once she was out of her dress she could finally see clearly the object of her strife, the organ that had endeavoured to be the bane of her existence during this trip, Weiss stood there in only her matching set of pale blue underwear, jutting out from the modest set of practical panties was a noticeable bulge. From the looks of the outfit she had been given any underwear wasn't an option, but due to the loose and flowing nature of the white robes, it would result in not only being more comfortable but easier to conceal herself as well.</p><p>After hurriedly removing the last of her clothing, leaving her stark naked, she balled her sweat-stained dress and underwear together in her hand and went to throw it to the other side of the bed to join her jacket. As she did so the clothing unfurled in midair and the skirt of her dress caught the nearby bedside table's lamp causing it to fall to the wooden floor with a crash. Weiss cursed under her breath as she quickly hurried over to the damage, intent on clearing it up in case Kali stood in it on her way back through, crouching down to gather the larger pieces of broken glass she heard the sound of a door opening behind her.</p><p>"I'm so sorry it was an accid-" the words died on her tongue, in her panic she had stood and spun in one fluid motion to assure her girlfriend's mother that she would take care of the mess she'd made, in the process she had completely disregarded her state of dress. </p><p>She realised the second she saw Kali's face.</p><p>She was standing before the woman who raised her girlfriend without a stitch of clothing, absolutely nothing to cover her modesty, but Weiss noticed with horror that it wasn't her bare breasts nor her toned stomach that had drawn Kail's eyes, but it was, of course, the nine inches of painfully erect cock that seemed to bounce under the attention. </p><p>The instant she noticed, Weiss's hands came crashing down to shield herself with a strangled cry, while not even bothering to cover her chest in the process. The sound of her visceral fear seemed to drag Kali out of her daze too, the older woman snapping her vision to Weiss's wide and panicked orbs.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I Ummm, It was just..." the sentence faded as those amber eyes began to drift downwards briefly before catching herself and swiftly returning them again. "I'll leave you to it!" she finally called out with far too much forced cheer as she all but fled the room, leaving Wiess standing there with her head in her hands.</p><p>It took a full fifteen minutes for her to finally get dressed and muster the courage to return downstairs, and it was with an ashamed expression that she returned to the family's kitchen, Blake was already sitting at the table waiting for her, she crept into the room slowly as she anticipated the first shout, the first accusation and the justified indignation of both females in the room. So she was shocked that when Blake saw her standing there in her fresh robes, it wasn't a scowl on her face but instead a wide grin.</p><p>"They look amazing Weiss!" Blake bound over to her with nothing short of giddiness in her voice, Weiss was pulled into a loving embrace while she stood there stiff as a board (in more ways than one). </p><p>Kali clearly saw the panicked look in Weiss's eyes and to her surprise came to her rescue "Now stop worrying yourself over that lamp dear, it was nothing special and it can be easily replaced." she finished with that same kind smile but couldn't hide the way her cheeks darkened and her eyes quickly left Weiss's as soon as they met. </p><p>Blake separated from her a moment later, a hand still affectionately rubbing the startled girl's cheek "Come on Wiess..." she chuckled as Weiss was led by the arm back towards the table and what was inevitably going to be an extremely awkward meal.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Weiss sighed as she finished the last of her salmon dish, the food had been delightful and she was in the company of her beautiful girlfriend, everything should have been fantastic...</p><p>However, she had been correct about the awkwardness...</p><p>Blake and Kali had luckily led the conversation throughout the rest of the day, lunch had been tough to get through due to how close it was to the single worst moment of the heiresses entire life. From there it was a day of constant worried glances and shocked expressions as she felt that any minute now Kali was going to mention the mortifying incident, it almost seemed like she was being taunted! Kali kept stealing glances and making jokes regarding her awkwardness around her, it was maddening!</p><p>Dinner was a much better affair luckily after being a few hours removed from her own personal hell and Kali had seemed to return to normal, or as normal as one could be when you've accidentally got a full frontal view of someone's genitalia, the conversation around the dinner table had been lead mostly by Kali talking of her husband's job that he was currently out on. The mature faunus didn't seem upset or angry about him missing this event rather that she was had already accepted his absence. While the thought of the woman's husband didn't give her a particularly pleasant feeling, seeing as most husbands didn't appreciate people who flashed their erect cock at said wife, she could sense some loneliness from Kali's words. It was short-lived since Kali decided to stretch her arms up above her head, the action causing her back to arch and her full breasts to press tightly against her robes, revealing that she too had gone with a bra.</p><p>'Probably no panties too...' her traitorous brain taunted before she could catch herself.      </p><p>Just because some hours had passed did not mean that Wiess's not so little problem had passed also, she was still alternating between slowly settling down and catching a glimpse at either of the Belladonna women at the wrong moment and getting shockingly aroused almost instantly. Her current painful erection was just par for the coarse, she was honestly surprised her girlfriend hadn't commented on her almost ragged breathing throughout this torturous day, the conversations had just carried on as normal with everyone content on seemingly ignoring the ice-themed girl's plight.</p><p>Before she could further question her unbelievably good fortune, the sound of buzzing drew their collective attention. Blake quickly grabbed and answered her scroll.</p><p>"Hello?" Blake asked equal parts hopeful and annoyed. "Yes just give me a moment" she motioned for Wiess and Kali to wait as she slipped out into the other room, leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>The silence that followed was a pregnant one, neither of them making even close to eye contact with one another as they each became suddenly fascinated with the floor or the ceiling, all the while desperately trying to not overhear the call taking place in the other room. It was less than a minute in total but by the time Blake's head returned around the corner it had felt like several centuries had passed.</p><p>"Weiss?" Blake motioned for her to follow out into the hall and Wiess couldn't have been quicker to take her up on that offer.</p><p>"That was the jewellers.." Blake sighed once out of Kali's earshot "...they've finished the commission but they need me to pick it up in person to sign for it and the cut off is in thirty minutes." the Faunus girl looked back towards the kitchen "Just keep mom distracted for a while, I'll need to sort the rest of the gift out too so I'll be about an hour, can you handle it?"</p><p>Weiss could tell that her girlfriend's innocent question did not carry the implications that she thought it did, to her it was as simple as leaving her partner with a newly introduced family member. Not that she was going to correct Blake with the information that she had flashed her mother only a few hours ago. </p><p>"I will manage..." Weiss grit out without a shred of conviction. Blake only chuckled as she pulled the white-haired girl into a passionate kiss.</p><p>Weiss immediately melted into it, deepening it by pulling Blake in by her hips, hands came up to run through each others hair as they embraced. Both pulled away flushed and panting after the unexpectedly heated moment.</p><p>"You look really good in that by the way..." Blake breathed as looked her up and down, softly biting her lower lip.</p><p>It was almost enough for her to drag the cat girl back into another heated lip lock but she was forced to hold back as the girl turned to collect her bag.</p><p>"I'll be back as soon as I can ok?" Blake called back to her blue balled girlfriend as she headed towards the entryway "And don't be nervous around my mom, she loves you already, I know you two will get along great." she flashed another warm smile as she made to leave with a wave.</p><p>Weiss deflated the second her girlfriend was out of sight. How was she supposed to explain Blake's absence? It's not as if Kali wasn't aware that her daughter was picking up a present for her but that still left the problem that she still needed to actually spend time with the woman, which shouldn't have been as much of an issue as it was but apparently Blake's mother had some kind of spell on her.</p><p>It took every ounce of conviction to force herself back into the warm kitchen, Kali had gathered the plates while they were out of the room and was setting about washing them in the sink, the Faunus was humming a light tune as she went about scrubbing the plates clean, Weiss made her way back over to the table, inwardly scolding herself as the first thing she noticed about Kali was the way her movement made her rear shake.</p><p>'What has gotten into me?? I'm acting like some kind of pervy reprobate.'  Weiss's frustrated scoff drew Kali's attention. </p><p>"Is everything alright dear?" Kali asked in a voice somewhere between teasing and concerned "You don't need to worry about what happened earlier, it was a mistake and I won't hold it against you, I won't tell Blake as I don't want to embarrass you." she finished genuinely.</p><p>The candidness of the statement was enough to make her pause, followed but relieved feeling washing over her "Thank you, Mrs Belladonna, I'm am really sorry about it I promise it won't-"</p><p>"Apology accepted, so there is no need for you to feel ashamed about anything..." Kali interrupted her.</p><p>Weiss felt genuine relief at her words but still couldn't place the look in those amber eyes, it had been happening all day, the way they stared when she thought she wasn't looking or how they seemed to roam up and down her form, at first she was worried that Kali had some problem with the way she was wearing the outfit she had been given, but with Blake's constant praise of it and the fact that Kali had joined in with it quite enthusiastically had her still searching for answers.</p><p>'Ha, maybe she liked what she saw earlier?' she inwardly joked to herself.</p><p>Yeah like that could be the case...</p><p>Why wasn't the stupid and laughable idea leaving her thoughts? </p><p>'No, no, no not a single chance I'm entertaining that idea seriously' she snapped out of her thoughts just in time to look over at Kali.</p><p>Who promptly looked away the second Weiss turned.</p><p>Her heart hammered in her chest, this had to be the arousal talking right? Some kind of denied pleasure related hallucination or something... The only thing that filled the snow-themed girl's thoughts was what the outcome could be if it were true.</p><p>If she thought she couldn't get any hornier she was wrong, it felt like she was going to burst and not in a good way. She needed to test it just so she could be proven wrong, to get the stupid and insane idea out of her brain so she could leave it forever, just something simple to put her mind at ease.</p><p>"Mrs Belladonna?" </p><p>"Call me Kali dear, 'Mrs' makes me sound so old." she laughed to herself.</p><p>"Well Mrs- Um, Kali..." the fact she was so out of her right mind right now was the only reason the uncertain words were able to leave her lips "...do you need any help up there?"</p><p>"If you're offering dear then I'm sure I could find something for you to do, you don't have to though so don't feel you need to."</p><p>"I-I want to..." Weiss grit out as best she could, looking anywhere but the older woman's eyes.</p><p>"Alrighty, you can come help dry up" she gestured over to the plates stacked next to her.</p><p>It was on shaking legs that Weiss pulled herself over towards the sink, the kitchen was in one corner of the room in an L shape, there was an island counter in the centre and directly opposite the sink and drying rack, meaning that with Kali standing there Weiss would have to squeeze behind her.</p><p>'Here goes nothing...'</p><p>She turned her body sideways as Kali had already returned to the sink to continue washing. With Weiss's own rear pressed against the island counter she began to push past the older woman, the second she did her hips made contact with the wide set of mature hips in front of her, pressed tight due to the lack of space in between. </p><p>A world of warmth and softness eclipsed her aching member as it forced against Kali's ass and it took every single ounce of her willpower not to groan out in bliss, with Kali not prepared for the sudden contact she was unable to hide her reaction as a soft gasp slipped from her lips.</p><p>Weiss lingered just a second longer than she needed too as she felt the entire shape and size of her throbbing member mould itself against Kali's pillowy softness. Weiss felt like a weight was lifted from her in that moment, her stress and panic were forgotten the second she felt that heavenly feeling, replaced by a yearning hunger...</p><p>Then in an instant, the sensation was gone but the desire hadn't, she did not fail to notice the way Kali's ears fell at the loss of contact, now standing next to her she noticed the deep blush that had covered her tan skin.</p><p>"Is everything alright Kali?" she asked with an almost knowing tone.   </p><p>"Nothing dear j-just the heat I think..." Kali let out an awkward chuckle.</p><p>Seeing her flustered like this was doing dangerous things to Weiss, she wouldn't admit to the pleasure she took in watching the normally reserved faunus flustered like this, especially after the ways she had subtly made reference to the incident earlier today. It made her want to see more, so much more.</p><p>As they washed and dried in silence, Weiss continued her assault, intentionally stepping into Kali's space and brushing her hips against Kali's much wider ones, earning another few pleasant sighs to escape her full lips, the faunus's breathing had become heavier in general, as she was relentlessly teased. Kali had begun to chase the heiress's hips as she made to leave and would hold them there for longer and longer to see if the married woman would pull away.</p><p>She didn't.</p><p>Weiss felt herself losing control, she felt herself going down a path that there was no coming back form, she felt herself making a decision that couldn't be undone. The thought made her heart hurt, it made her legs feel weak and her stomach weaker, but it also made her hard, agonisingly hard, her willpower was hanging by a thread, her worst suspicions had been all but confirmed. </p><p>Weiss leaned over to grab another wet plate from the rack as she leant forward and looked towards Kali, as she did, she froze.</p><p>Stood very prominently from Kali's mature bust were two hard peaks making themselves known through her robes.</p><p>"Kali?" she barely recognised her own voice as she stopped reaching for the plate.</p><p>"Hmm?" Kali sounded as if getting that sound out was a challenge.</p><p>"Is it alright if I grab my scroll from the table?" </p><p>The implications of that question were certainly not lost of Kali if the look on her face was anything to go by, while it was possible to go the long way around the kitchen to retrieve the mundane item, neither of them was under any illusion that she would be taking that route, it was the final chance for either of them to turn back and forget this ever happened. Weiss felt she might weep if the older woman offered to get it for her.</p><p>A dark smile spread across her face at the answer.</p><p>"Of course..." Kali made no effort to mover her hips, leaving the gap very tight indeed.</p><p>Weiss licked her suddenly very dry lips as she took the plunge.</p><p>Slipping between the gap Weiss made no attempt to hide her satisfied groan as she pressed herself against the plump softness once more, not even attempting to hide her lust any more as she pressed harder into the pillowy flesh.</p><p>"Ahh- Weiss dear I don't think this..." she was cut off by her own moan as Weiss ground her hips into her.</p><p>"Tell me to stop and I will..." Wiess growled as her hands settled on the extremely wide hips that were currently swallowing her "But you won't." </p><p>Her brief moment of doubt evaporated when Kali's only response was to whimper and let her hips be drawn into the shorter girls lap. She felt all the guilt, shame and frustration within her, it made her heart feel heavy at the betrayal, but all of it mixed with pure unrestrained relief, Kali's pillowy flesh enveloped her and with every roll of her slim hips Weiss felt a bolt of pleasure arc up her spine. It was everything she fantasised it would be, it felt like whichever direction she moved her hips her aching cock would scream with relief as it moulded itself between Kali's cheeks.</p><p>With the force of her thrusts pushing Kali against the counter, her hands wandered from her hips and traced up Kali's body, tracing her slim waist and reaching around to get two full handfuls of the faunus's tits. Weiss's hands were too small to cover all of the motherly chest before her and the heavenly soft skin spilt between her fingers.</p><p>Kali let out a low moan as the heiress's dainty fingers grabbed at her roughly, all while feeling the impressively large member that was rutting against her.</p><p>"I've been imagining doing this all day..." Weiss breathed into one of Kali's faunus ears "...feeling this fat ass and big tits, you're the reason I was so fucking hard earlier." </p><p>She felt Kali return one of her hip thrusts and with the added pressure, Weiss's length slipped fully between Kali's cheeks pressed as deep as she could go causing Kali's robe to bunch up in the process, now with so much added heat Weiss was truly losing all control.</p><p>With another growled curse, her hands came up on instinct and began pulling frantically on Kali's black shrug, unclipping the garment and pulling it down her arms, all while never moving an inch from where their hips were connected. Kali helped with the removal, all while with a look of shame mixed with lust on her face, Weiss could tell that the same thoughts were running through both of their head...</p><p>This was wrong, this is a twisted terrible idea, that nothing good will come from this and of course...</p><p>That it felt so fucking good.</p><p>The black item of clothing was discarded with zero regards to where it landed, allowing Weiss to finally forcefully pry open the simple white robes to allow the abundance of tanned skin to be exposed. It only took one look at Kali's naked breasts for the normally dignified teen to start to drool, the two huge orbs held the same olive tan that the rest of Kali's flawless skin was coloured with and while the signs of age and motherhood could be seen, gravity only had a slight hold of the majestic flesh as they still stood outwards rather than downwards, all leading to a pair of delicious-looking dark nipples that were begging for attention.</p><p>Pale hands descended again to grope the freshly exposed breasts again, finally feeling Kali's impossible soft skin and the older woman's nipples that were hard as diamonds against her palms. Kali showed her appreciation for the contact by pushing herself flush against her, back pressed against her modest chest while Weiss took the opportunity to rest her chin on the now exposed shoulders, letting her press her nose against the flushed skin to enjoy the older woman's scent.</p><p>They continued to rut against one another while Weiss groped, squeezed and fondled every part of exposed skin Kali had on display, from her large mature breasts to her slim waist and toned stomach, all while the only sounds that could be heard were mingling of primal moans and muttered curses.</p><p>Weiss could feel her long-awaited release approaching but the thought of ending things this quickly was out of the question.</p><p>Using every shred of her willpower, Weiss pulled herself back from the intoxicating softness, Kali glanced over her shoulder and looked as if she might try and put an end to this, the words never formed as Weiss began ruthlessly shedding her own clothing until she was stood as before her as naked as she had earlier that day. Though this time she made no attempt to cover herself, instead she gripped her impressive length and began to stroke it under the gaze of her girlfriend's mother. Similarly, Kali made no attempt to look away from over her shoulder at the nine inches of throbbing cock, neither did she hide the naked lust in her eyes and the way her teeth teased her bottom lip as she thought about what it could do to her.</p><p>Kali was pulled from her trance as she was turned by her shoulder and undressed the rest of the way with similar aggression, leaving her as nude as the heiress, before Kali could even question what the younger girl wanted she was moved down onto her knees by her shoulders to be eye level with the object of her desire.</p><p>"Wow..." Kali breathed as she was met with the girthy dick, reaching out with an unsteady hand to wrap her fingers around the burning hot length.</p><p>Weiss couldn't help but gawk at the sight before her and all the implications that came with it, Kali Belladonna, the mother of her girlfriend and a happily married woman to Blakes father was on her knees, stark naked and servicing her cock. It was twisted and morally repulsive, a betrayal of trust to the woman she loved, it turned her stomach to think of the look on her partners face if she were to see this, hear about it or even hypothetically imagined it. The shame was made only worse at the thought that she'd never been this turned on in her entire life, that she'd never felt such a rush of pleasure and when Kali's wet lips closed around her cockhead, all thoughts of resistance were washed away.</p><p>It was so wrong. That's what made it feel so right.</p><p>Her mind whirred as those plump lips that she'd spent the last twenty-four hours dreaming about made their way further and further down her length, Kali's mouth worked with love and passion, taking more of her each time and with each slow crawl down she accented it with a sensual lap of her wet tongue. Weiss fell apart under her care, collapsing back against the kitchens island as Kali's fingers traced teasing patterns across her thighs.</p><p>"F-fuck Kali... So-so good..." Weiss moaned as her hand came to rest atop Kali's head, looking down to see those amber eyes gazing at her, fogged by lust and filled with guilty desire.</p><p>This feeling as like nothing she'd ever felt before, Blake had tried to give her blowjob once before, it had felt good and she did cum from it but it was an awkward affair, with Blake being embarrassed the whole time and while she tried her best, Weiss didn't have it in her to admit she would have prefered sex, plus how guilty she felt when Blake had apologised after. This, however, was incredible, it was like feeling love and affection in sexual form, Kali was skilled and clearly experienced.</p><p>'Probably with Blake's father...' Wiess was ashamed at how the thought caused her cock to throb.</p><p>Her hips bucked involuntarily, pushing her thick cock deeper than she'd been before, but rather than gag and pull away, Kali hummed then resumed pushing further still. The feeling of entering the faunus's throat had Weiss's eyes crossing and toes curling, it went without saying that Blake had never deepthroated her before and after just one taste she knew she'd be craving the feeling more. The hand on the back of Kali's head tightened and a second joined it, locking her in place, icy blue eyes looked down to her lover and saw the pleading look in them...</p><p>Not pleading to stop however, those sinful pools of gold begged her to continue.</p><p>Weiss's hips moved of their own accord and pushed herself as deep as she could go, pressing Kali's nose into her pelvis, her entire cock being tightly constricted by the burning hot throat she was buried in. Just when she thought it couldn't possibly feel any better, Kali let out a low and constant hum, the vibrations stimulating every single inch of girl cock. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer she started to fuck Kali's throat in earnest, sloppy and desperate thrusts that brought the older woman's lips to her base again and again.</p><p>"I'm gonna... Fuck, I'm gonna c-cum..." Weiss grit out with all her effort.</p><p>The second the words left her mouth, the feeling of a tongue lapping greedily against the underside of her spasming cock brought her to yet another new hight.</p><p>She reached her limit with a crying moan, holding Kali's head against her lap as she shot rope after rope of backed up cum straight down her throat, hips jerking with every new burst of thick seed. Kali continued to lap and suck on the cock that was lodged in her throat, milking it for every drop.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, both women fell back, Weiss cock slid free from Kali's lips and the only sound that could be heard were the two woman panting, one from pleasure and the other from genuine lack of air. Neither met the other's eye while Weiss came down from her shattering climax.</p><p>Once she regained her vision she took in the sight of the nude faunus, she had stood herself up and was leaning against the opposite countertop, thighs pressed tightly together and clear signs of her arousal staining them. </p><p>A hundred words leapt to the tip of her tongue the second their eyes met, ways to diffuse the situation or some magical phrase she could utter and reverse this whole thing. Instead, she watched the still panting mother of one lick her full and soft lips with an obviously hungry expression, all words left her head as she crossed the short distance and pulled Kali into a fierce kiss.</p><p>Kali was shocked at the contact but much to Weiss's delight began to melt into the taboo liplock, mouths opened and tounges lapped at each other without a shred of decency, the kiss was sloppy and rushed with more hunger than technique. Their bodies clung to one another as they continued their feverish make out, grasping each others hair and trailing all over the wealth of exposed flesh, all the while Weiss's half-hard and still wet shaft was sandwiched between them, pressed against Kali's stomach.</p><p>The kiss felt like even more of a betrayal than the blowjob she'd just received, the way they passionately embraced making the feelings of disgust and shame all the more prominent, but it had an undeniable effect on her cock as it only grew larger and harder between them.</p><p>Her partner clearly noticed as Kali began to press their bodies together as they each attempted to put as little space between them as possible. It was Weiss who broke first, however, breaking the kiss with a thin line of saliva still connecting them, she wasted no time spinning her around and bending her over the sink of now lukewarm water.</p><p>Kali parted her legs instantly and gave Weiss the first clear look at her exposed pussy, she hadn't even looked before but now she was free to stare at the trembling honeypot, it was hairless aside from the small tuft of black hair above it and it was completely drenched, it was glistening with want and had been clearly overflowing by the slick trails that lead down her full thighs.</p><p>She fought back the urge to impale her cock into what was inevitably going to be bliss at the last second, instead, she pressed her girthy member against the slick folds and began rubbing her length up and down, coating her still wet length with Kali's arousal.</p><p>"You wanted this didn't you?" Weiss teased as she saw an opportunity to get some answers. Kali remained silent aside from her rhythmic moans due to the teasing pleasure she was receiving, it was replaced by a shameless whine when Weiss stepped back and denied the sensation.</p><p>"You were thinking about this..." Kali's attempts to press her hips back were stopped by the iron grip of a huntress "...didn't you?" punctated with a light slap to the older woman's plump rear.</p><p>"Y-yes..." Kali admitted weakly, swallowed by another moan when the thick cock resumed teasing her now trembling opening.</p><p>"How long? Was it after you got a good look at it?" Weiss continued to probe the desperate housewife. Kali looked as if she was going to deny it, shame and embarrassment warred with naked desire in the older woman's eyes. </p><p>Weiss made to step back again before Kali's hips slammed back into her.</p><p>"Yes!" Kali firmly admitted "I thought you were pretty, but once I saw that cock, fuck..." she rolled her hips against the object of her desire "...it looked so good! So full and long, I couldn't stop picturing it!" her voice was tainted with lust and shame as she devoured her darkest thoughts "I needed to feel it, taste it, its fucking bigger than my husbands... God please Weiss please!" the teasing finally becoming too much for her overstimulated mind.</p><p>"Please what?" Weiss gave one last taunt, she had never felt hornier than she had at that moment.</p><p>"Please fuck me! Please I can't wait anymore!" </p><p>Kali's scream cut through the entire house as Weiss pulled back and hilted herself in one solid stroke, answering her pleas with actions rather than words. </p><p>Weiss almost felt her legs give way when she entered the raging inferno of Kali's pussy, the wet heat drawing a crushing moan from her lips, with her cock still sensitive from the throat fucking she'd been treated too earlier the feeling of Kali's greedy pussy was like being struck by lightning. This is the first time she had experienced sex without a condom on and she wasn't sure if it was just Kali but she had never felt something so pleasurable, she immediately collapsed over Kali's back and wrapped her pale arms around her lover's stomach possessively.</p><p>Instinct took over as her hips began to hammer away, jerking and frantic thrusts more equivalent to an animal breeding than anything else. Kali had no complaints as a flurry of slurred and desperate moans flew from her lips.</p><p>"Fuck your pussy is so fucking good!" shame built up as she felt compelled to say "You like your daughter's girlfriends dick don't you?" Weiss growled as she felt her dick pulse at the mention.</p><p>"Yes! Oh God yes!" Kali shouted out as she was lost to the maddening pleasure.</p><p>Only egged on by Kali's shameless lust she let her thrusts and gropes become rougher and rougher until she was slamming the faunus against the counter with each brutal thrust. Kali's legs had lone since given out and were now only being supported by Weiss's hips and her loose grip on the sink, those normally warm amber eyes were glazed over and rolled back in pure ecstasy.</p><p>The sound of their manic fucking echoed throughout the empty house, the wet slap of each deep thrust still audible over the sound of pleasured cries and moans. The feeling of Kali's velvety pussy combined with the feeling of her wide hips and soft rear colliding with her over and over again had Weiss's second climax fast approaching and from the way Kali's inner walls were spasming, she wasn't far behind.</p><p>"Oh shit, you're gonna make me cum again, you want it, don't you?" Wiess moaned out "Say it!" Weiss demanded with a sharp slap to Kali's jiggling ass.</p><p>Kali didn't so much respond instead she changed her lust-fueled cries to the word 'Yes' over and over again. </p><p>Weiss cried out as she felt her world go white and with one last vicious thrust she exploded. With a  feeling like lava rushing up her length, Weiss buried her face into Kali's feline ears as she unloaded shot after shot of burning hot cum into her womb. The feeling of Weiss's cum bursting inside her was the final straw as Kali's orgasm rocked through her, her pussy clamping down of the still spasming cock and a shrill scream tore through her, all while convulsing as she was pinned underneath her daughter's girlfriend.</p><p>It took a good couple of minutes for Weiss to come down from her peak, slick with sweat and laying atop the back of her impromptu partner, both still heavily breathing from their shared climax. Kali was still laid out against the countertop with her head all but in the sink, weakly holding on with still shaking arms, it was the heiress who regained her ability to stand first, staggering off Kali and pulling her softening cock free with a wet pop before collapsing against the adjacent counter.</p><p>If things were awkward between them before then now was a completely different level, Kali had yet to turn as she pulled herself up from her bent over position and Weiss was still struggling with the question of whether it would be appropriate to help her. The decision was made for her as once the woman had stood on her own accord, she turned to regard the now visibly ashamed teenager.</p><p>"Well... I can't say that's how I planned for that to go..." Kali joked through harsh pants while looking no less awkward.</p><p>"Umm, yeah sorry I suppose..." Weiss mumbled while maintaining firm eye contact with the floor.</p><p>The two of them began to dress in silence, with Weiss still very much feeling the acts they had just performed, each twitch of pleasure bringing a fresh wave of embarrassment or guilt over her. </p><p>"What do we do now?" Weiss finally asked after the question had been burning a hole in her brain.</p><p>Kali looked surprised at the question but quickly moved to take Weiss by the shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet "We don't tell anyone." her eyes looked pleading as she had clearly read the shame on Weiss's face.</p><p>"Are you sure Kali? What about Blak-"</p><p>"She doesn't need to know." Weiss was cut off by a finger on her lips "It'll only hurt her, we just need to forget this ever happened." </p><p>It felt wrong so to hide, to carry the weight of the betrayal on her back all while Blake was strung along none the wiser, Kali's words made sense but not before making her feel ill.</p><p>"So..." Weiss and Kali's faces were inches apart "...we don't tell anyone?"</p><p>Kali nodded in response, the hand that had been silencing her was now cupping her cheek.</p><p>Weiss bit her lip "What she doesn't know won't hurt her right?"</p><p>"Uh-huh" Kali murmured in agreement as the gap between them grew smaller and smaller "We just keep it our little secret..." she whispered huskily as their now clothed bodies pressed against each other.</p><p>"Our little secret..." the words had barely left Weiss's mouth before their lips met in a heated embrace, both woman instantly melting into each other at the contact. Kali linked her fingers into Weiss's hair while she reached around to grope Kali's ass, the feeling of her fingers sinking into the soft flesh made her moan into the older woman's mouth. </p><p>The sound of a door opening across the house broke them apart in an instant, Weiss felt her heartrate spike past the already maddening pace it had been going before. </p><p>"I'm back!" the voice of Blake Belladonna rang through the deafeningly silent home.</p><p>Both of them shared equally panicked looks before Weiss rushed over to the dinner table and Kali turned on her heel to begin aimless organising the still unfinished dishes. Blake walked in to find a completely normal scene, both of her loved ones looking the same as she'd left them.</p><p>"Hey, how was it?" Blake asked as she sat down next to Weiss, placing a chaste kiss on the furiously blushing girl.</p><p>"W-what are you referring too?" Weiss asked a little too defensively.</p><p>"Umm just about being alone with mom..." Blake said with a confused chuckle "...is everything ok Weiss?"</p><p>"Yes fine thank you, how was your walk?" Weiss quickly changed the subject.</p><p>"Oh!" the raven-haired girl perked up at the mention "Really good thank you, all sorted." she flashed a relieved smile, thankfully distracted from her valid concern.</p><p>"Wonderful." Weiss managed her most natural smile "If you'll excuse me I need to use the restroom." </p><p>"No worries, I was thinking of turning in soon so I'll meet up there ok?"</p><p>Weiss quickly nodded in approval, desperate to take the chance to leave as her eyes slid unbidden towards the figure that was still busying herself over by the sink.</p><p>"Thank you for a wonderful time, Kali." Weiss couldn't quite meet the older woman's eyes as she looked back over her shoulder. </p><p>"The pleasures all mine dear..." Kali had to fight through the blush that tore across her face "...anytime." she finished with a lidded gaze.</p><p>Weiss hurried out of the room before the effects of the teasing comments could take effect.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Things had gone far smoother after the first day, one fully sleepless night had left Weiss less than active on Mothers day itself with Kali being in a similarly out of it state but they had been able to play it off well enough to not arouse suspicion. Kali had genuinely enjoyed her gift and the day had been a pleasant affair, Weiss almost let herself believe that things were back to normal...</p><p>"Hah... Oh yes, yesss.." Kali's lust-filled voice was lost in the sound of spraying water.</p><p>Kali was learnt against the shower wall with Weiss standing between the faunus's spread legs, thrusting solidly into Kali's eager ass. </p><p>Today was the last day of their visit before the two younger women were scheduled to return to Beacon, Kali had been sure to make good use of her remaining time by taking Weiss every minute they were alone. After a day of walking in the heat of Menagerie while shopping all three of them decided showers were in order, Blake was unaware that Weiss and Kali had elected to use the same shower in the guest room. </p><p>Weiss moaned as she gripped Kali's motherly hips, trying to force herself as far deep she could into Kali's tight rear passage, this was the snow-themed girls first experience with anal and was loving every single second of it. The wet slaps of her hips colliding with Kali's ample rear reverberated off the shower walls, mixed with desperate pants and groans.</p><p>"God Kali your ass is so fucking tight..."</p><p>Every thrust felt like it was being swallowed deeper and deeper into Kali's bowls, the older woman had already orgasmed several times from their favoured fucking, Kali having admitted that her ass was her weak point in a hushed tone while they were out shopping, Blake only being in the area at the time. </p><p>"Oh fuck yes Kali... Oh God, your mothers day present is coming..." Weiss moaned out as she felt her release quickly approaching.</p><p>Kali responded by rolling her hips in time with her furious thrusts, getting an even deeper angle, it was enough to drive Weiss over the edge as she pushed in fully once more before unleashing a torrent of cum into her girlfriend's mother's ass.</p><p>Before her cock had finished firing inside Kali the door to the en-suite bathroom opened, Weiss stopped dead as she bit harshly down on her lip to prevent any sounds from escaping.</p><p>Blake walked into the enclosed washroom and began sorting some her things by the bathroom mirror, the opake shower curtain was the only thing obscuring her from the sight of her girlfriend currently buried deep inside her mother's ass.</p><p>"Hey Weiss!" Balke called over the sound of the still running shower "Just grabbing some stuff, I think Mom is still showering!"</p><p>Weiss had to pluck up the courage to call back, staring at the image of a similarly terrified Kali, although she couldn't help but feel the small twitches and bucks of Kali's hips "No worries!" Weiss finally called back.</p><p>A minute passed of stunned silence, bar the sounds of running water, while Blake remained blissfully unaware of the betrayal occurring only a few feet away from her.</p><p>"You know, I think my Mom really like you!" Blake called out again, assuming the woman who gave birth to her wasn't in earshot "You two seem to get along really well!"</p><p>Weiss couldn't help her cock form throbbing at the mention and the way Kali looked back at her with a hungry look, clearly still feeling the white-haired girls warm seed deep inside her. Weiss decided not to respond to Blake out of fear of somehow giving everything away.</p><p>Her girlfriend was happy to fill the silence as she sorted her hair in front of the large bathroom mirror "We should definitely visit more often!" </p><p>Weiss spared another long look to the point where she was hilted inside of Kali's majestic ass, her hips having started slowly moving on their own which Kali was actively joining in with. Shamefaced she looked to where Blake was on the other side of the thin waterproof sheet before giving her the honest answer...</p><p>"Yeah, I'd really like that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After her last eventful visit to Menagerie Weiss finds herself stuck between regret and longing. When another trip is planned suddenly she gets her hopes up, I mean things couldn't really get worse? </p>
<p>Could they?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow... I was not expecting this to end up at 18,000 words, almost 10K more than my last largest fic but here we are :P Please let me know what you thought of this monstrous chapter in the comments and I hope you very much enjoy :D </p>
<p>This chapter was made with the help of Baron.  </p>
<p>Just a heads up there is an alternate ending at the bottom of this fic and it gets fairly intense, you have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a pair of heels rapidly clicking against the polished floors of one of Beacon's many hallways signalled to the people milling around to clear the way. Weiss was on the warpath and anyone who knew of the girl's temper was quick to sidestep their way out of the line of fire. She was making a beeline for her dorm, her eyes as sharp as ice so that none would dare make any foolish attempts to halt her progress.</p>
<p>All but kicking in the door to the room she turned on a dime the second she was fully inside and slammed it shut, the thunderous sound bouncing off the walls of the vacant room. The heiress only took a moment to discard the most restrictive of her clothing before letting gravity take her and flopping down onto her bed, letting out an explosive sigh as she was finally free of prying eyes.</p>
<p>Laid out on her back she was only wearing her school shirt, which was slightly unbuttoned and her skirt, having also untied her side ponytail so her shining white hair cascaded on the bed above her. It wasn't an uncommon sight for her to be like this (though she made sure no one saw her when she was) and Weiss was hated how often she ended up in this position, raking her brain while fighting the urge to curse. </p>
<p>The worst part of her predicament was there didn't seem to be a way out, at least not one she could physically bring herself to do. That was the killer. Weiss was always the type of person who would face a problem head-on, no subversions or cut corners, just bare her teeth and dive in until it was resolved. </p>
<p>It was no surprise then that she was useless when it came to relationship issues, dealing with the emotions of another person was never something binary, let alone two people. She flipped over on to her front and buried her face in her pillow at the thought, how had it come to this?</p>
<p>It had been over a month since her Mother's Day visit to Menagerie and things had gone exactly as she should have expected them too. She was still ashamed of her actions, even more so when she found herself dearly missing the experience of Blake's mother only a few days after their return, it was burning a hole through her head but even then missing her girlfriend's mother wasn't even the worst part. Now that she had been with Kali it only served to highlight all of the sexual issues she had already had with her girlfriend, in the month since they had been back they had, of course, had sex again and the result was...</p>
<p>Fine? Good? Above-average occasionally, but it felt bland and grey when compared to the almost out of body experience she had when in the care of the matriarch of Blake's family. </p>
<p>It only added more shame though, feeling disappointed with the chance of being with such a gorgeous and wonderful person like Blake after what she had done behind her back wasn't just wrong, it was cruel. Weiss loved Blake, genuinely and sincerely, the times in the last month where they had been together (in a non-sexual manner) had re-affirmed the snow-themed girls love for her. She felt her heart swell imagining the two of them spending their lives together. </p>
<p>Which is why she cursed herself for her weakness, wondering why she just couldn't get the older faunus out of her head. The answer was obvious and had her mind hyper-focusing on the scroll that was sat on the bedside table, with a thick swallow she reached out and grabbed it. Unable to stop herself she rolled over so she was back onto her front and opened the device, scrolling through all of the real folders in her storage before reaching the one that made her stomach flip. </p>
<p>In the time since their visit she had still been in contact with Blake's mother, it wasn't a decision Weiss made but rather one that had been thrust on her. She had thought nothing of it when Kali had excitedly asked her for her scroll number at the dinner table on their last day, thinking that it was simply a nice gesture, she was foolish to think that seeing as she ended that day in the shower with the woman but this was all new to her. In the days that followed she had received things from the older woman that she had not been expecting.</p>
<p>The file was marked 'System' as to not arouse suspicion, she entered then clicked on one of the many nonsense titled folders and continued down the misleading rabbit hole until she reached her destination. Upon opening the hidden treasure trove she was met with a startlingly long list on untitled images, swallowing her shame she opened one at random and the sight took her breath away.</p>
<p>On her screen was a full image of Kali Belladonna standing before a full-length mirror, the camera was covering her face in the reflection as she was looking back over her shoulder. The swell of her impressive chest could be seen clearly from the side but the main focus of the image was prominently displayed. Kali had no clothes on except for a black G-string, the extremely thin material highlighted just how wide and soft her rear looked. </p>
<p>Weiss was left staring at the glorious sight, lips dry and heart pounding against her chest. With a sigh of resignation, she reached for her cock, which was making a ridiculously large tent in her skirt. She knew that this was the only way to be free of her frustration if only temporarily. </p>
<p>Guilt and embarrassment clawed at her as she freed her length, disgusted at how eager and ready it was. In the silence of the dorm room, Weiss got to work.  </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p>The next day was much the same as the last. Kali had sent her another image, this one of her just coming out of the shower with the message 'I have a surprise for you' and Weiss had no idea what that meant. The image however had left her hot and bothered as usual and with her shamefully saving it with the rest of the damning evidence. </p>
<p>She was currently on her way to Professor Goodwitch's class, meeting her girlfriend on the way. </p>
<p>Rounding the corner she saw the woman in question, waving her over, she hurried to her and received a warm hug at her arrival. It managed to put her mind a little at ease but was quickly undone when her scroll felt like a weight in her pocket. </p>
<p>"Hey you, I actually have something to tell you." Blake sounded coy, it wasn't unheard of but it certainly wasn't common, it had the heiress very intrigued.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"Well I had a phone call after my last class." her smile with beaming, excitement clear on her face "My Mom has invited us over again." </p>
<p>It was said with such joy and Weiss had to really try to not show the avalanche of emotions that tore through her as she heard it, instead, she put on her most convincing smile. </p>
<p>"Oh, wonderful." she said genuinely "When will we be doing it?" she tried desperately to keep her voice level.</p>
<p>"Well we have that long weekend coming up, plus we have no classes at the end of the week so as long as we can keep up our training we can be there all next week." </p>
<p>It sounded like a full proof plan, with no reasonable excuse to get out of it,  meaning that she had four days to prepare herself. </p>
<p>Blake must have noticed a slip in Weiss's mask as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Is everything alright? I know it's a little sudden but I checked our schedules and we should be-"</p>
<p>"No no, it's fine." Weiss was quick to cut off her worrying, she was free to do it and that was the problem but she didn't want to ruin Blake's mood "I just thought we had an assignment but that was already finished in class, I'd love to go." she hated how proficient she'd become at lying to her girlfriend as she smiled warmly. </p>
<p>"Awesome, I'll get it all confirmed and we'll start packing..." she took a quick look at her scroll before her eyes bulged "Damn we need to get to class."</p>
<p>Checking her own scroll she saw they only had a few minutes and thankfully her girlfriend took her arm as they set off towards the lecture hall. Weiss's mind was still whirling as she processed this new information, she'd be seeing Kali again in under a week and from the messaged she'd been receiving there was a one hundred per cent chance she'd have the chance to bed her. </p>
<p>Fear and excitement warred within her as the two of them rushed off to class.   </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The passage up to Menagerie was uneventful, in fact surprisingly all the days up until their departure had been mostly free of stress or panic, after her initial shock upon learning they were leaving Weiss had settled into a state of level anticipation. It was a welcome change from how she had felt before and she couldn't believe that learning she was going back to the house where all her current problems had started wasn't causing her distress.</p>
<p>She was strangely excited to get back there, excited to feel those sensations that had haunted her dreams since her last visit, even though they were wrong, and best of all she was prepared for it.  Now going there she would know Kali's intentions and be fully ready to deal with them, she wouldn't be caught off guard or end up an embarrassing mess the entire time. She was being optimistic that this was going to be a positive trip.</p>
<p>Those were the thoughts that were running through the heiress's head as they walked the long path that leads to the ostentatious house that was the centrepiece for Kuo Kuana. Although the size of the house didn't intimidate her like it would most other suitors for Blake, Weiss was more than used to large houses. She still had to admit that the vista was impressive and really gave the settlement that 'idyllic island' vibe, Weiss smiled to herself as she realised how carefree her thoughts were. </p>
<p>"Are you looking forward to seeing your Mom again?" Weiss asked in a chipper tone to fill the comfortable silence.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I usually go too long without seeing her so it's good we can do this more often." Blake replied wistfully as she looked at the house that was growing closer "Although I'm sure my Mom will be more happy to see you..." Blake turned to her with a teasing grin "...She spent every moment attached to you like you were a second daughter." the seemingly benign comment ended with a slight chuckle.</p>
<p>Weiss managed a nervous laugh and a weak acknowledgement in return, playing it off as embarrassment rather than the shame it actually was, even though she was mentally prepared to face Kali and in a good mood, she still couldn't handle when Blake brought it up directly. </p>
<p>Thankfully, before the conversation could go any further, they reached the overly sized doorway. Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, finally here after what felt like years. She felt the good mood she'd been riding flow back into her as she knew she'd soon be face to face with the woman how had been in her every lewd thought. Blake reached up and banged the handle, creating a booming echo that disappeared inside the spacious house. </p>
<p>Taking a second to straighten her skirt and brush some hair out of her face, Weiss prepared the polite smile and carefully rehearsed greeting for Kali that would ensure her girlfriend wouldn't suspect a thing. </p>
<p>The door swung open and...</p>
<p>Weiss's smile vanished.</p>
<p>"Blake...?" a soft yet impossibly deep voice rang out from the large man in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Hey Dad..."  </p>
<p>Soon after Blake was swept up into an all-consuming hug when the behemoth of a man greeted her, he stood well over a head and shoulders higher than her and was definitely over twice her width, he was forced to go down on one knee to hug her properly. His face was angular and handsome but still managed to appear soft with kind eyes and a genuine smile that lit up his face. </p>
<p>Weiss was fully rooted to the spot and no-wear near prepared to be addressed, her arms were frozen and there a thin layer of sweat pooling on her brow.</p>
<p>"And you must be Weiss..." the words were deep, like rich honey, dripping with sincerity and joy but to Weiss, it might as well have been the most damning and hurtful condemnation as it threatened to bring tears to her eyes.</p>
<p>The large man gave a quizzical look to Blake when his greeting went unanswered, she came to her rescue. </p>
<p>"Weiss this is my Dad." she stepped to her side and ushered her with a hand on her arm to take a step closer. </p>
<p>The movement shook away the roots and she managed to finally speak "Sorry... Nice to meet you." she took his outstretched hand and tried not to let her fear show at the knowledge that his hand could completely consume hers and then some, very aware of the fact that he would certainly be able to do the same to her neck. </p>
<p>"I'm sure Mom has told you about her." the mention of his wife was not helping her mental state. "She's just nervous..." Blake felt the need to add in a performative whisper from her side which resulted in a sharp gaze being sent her way from the heiress. </p>
<p>Blake's father only laughed, like everything else thus far it was booming yet gentle, which only made Weiss feel worse and she did her best to not let it show.</p>
<p>"Well there's no need to be my dear, And she certainly has! I've heard nothing but good things I assure you." they were words that should have lit her up and her girlfriend was certainly expecting it too, putting on her most convincing smile she gave a polite curtsey.</p>
<p>"I'm glad Mr Belladonna." she replied in a voice that she hoped didn't sound too put on.</p>
<p>Luckily he laughed that hearty laugh once more, gesturing them inside the large house "No need for that 'Mr' nonsense, call me Ghira." </p>
<p>She followed Blake inside giving a nod in agreement to the towering man, trying her best not to appear like she was about to be sick, once inside the two faunus quickly became wrapped up in their own conversation. She was free for a moment to experience the mental breakdown that had been building since the front door was opened.</p>
<p>How had she not thought of this? How had the simple fact that she would definitely come face to face with Blake's father never cross her mind? She certainly knew of his existence, she vividly remembered acknowledging him while his wife was on her knees in front of her. </p>
<p>Weiss wanted to die, walking through the spacious entryway she was completely consumed by her thoughts and all of the previous confidence and cheer had washed away. Now she was left with the horrible realisation that she and Kali wouldn't be able to do what both of them so clearly wanted to, doomed to be pent up and teased with her release being so close yet so far, all while she was reminded consistently that the man she was betraying was a kind and gentle soul. </p>
<p>As they approached the kitchen area Weiss forced herself to relax, shaking the fearful thoughts away as she was lead into the comfortably warm kitchen area. It only took a second for her eye's to find the person she was looking for, their eyes met and the mature woman's face lit up as she rushed over to the three of them.</p>
<p>"You made it!" Kali's voice was oozing with excitement as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, burying her face into her neck and squeezing her tightly. Her hands roamed up and down her daughters back with slow and purposeful motions. </p>
<p>Blake reciprocated, gently patting her mother on the back as the seconds ticked by. Kali hummed contently and just as Weiss thought about the length of the embrace she disengaged and made a beeline for her, entirely skipping Ghira in the process.</p>
<p>Kali was just as soft and warm as she remembered and she was unable to stop herself from sinking into her embrace, her mind acutely aware of how plump and soft all of the older woman's curves felt pressed snugly against her. </p>
<p>"I've missed you both so much..." Kali breathed before pressing her full lips tightly against the heiress's ear and huskily whispering "...especially you." finishing with an open lipped kiss to her earlobe. </p>
<p>Weiss's body turned to stone, her cock hardening in record time while also managing to freeze her blood due to her proximity to Ghira. It was clear no one overheard the little exchange as Kali pulled away and for a brief moment, she saw the hunger in her bright amber eyes before it was replaced with a mask of gentle joy.</p>
<p>Fighting to regain some her own calm Weiss followed the others as they made to sit at the intimate dining room table, she was sat between Kali and her girlfriend with Ghira sitting opposite her. She couldn't meet his eyes, or rather didn't dare, she was fairly good at reading people and it was clear as day that this man was a saint. She remembered hearing about Blake's fathers work as Cheiften of Kuo Kuana and how he was a pillar of the community, endlessly positive force for equality and fair treatment all-round, she was certain she'd never heard a bad thing said about him that wasn't from a non-racist mouth.</p>
<p>The only thoughts that were running through her head were how unquestionably good the man sitting before her was...</p>
<p>And that she'd fucked his wife. </p>
<p>As if on cue she felt a hand that was definitely not her girlfriends settle on her thigh, thankfully her small jump wasn't noticed or commented on and she had to suppress the urge to snap her head in Kali's direction. Although she could still see the woman out of the corner of her eye and she was playing it remarkably calm, her dainty hand was trailing circles around her thigh, it was getting very close to slipping under her combat skirt. </p>
<p>Her cock was still hard as diamonds from the older woman's actions earlier and the teasing motions of her hand were certainly not changing that any time soon, she wanted to simultaneously yell at her to stop and beg her to go higher. </p>
<p>The conversation was naturally dominated by Blake and her father, Weiss and Kali were far too preoccupied with their own activities to contribute anything more than a laugh or quick agreement with whatever was said. All of Wiess's energy was being spent on hiding the fact that the wife of her girlfriend's father was currently feeling her up under the table.</p>
<p>As the time went by Kali's hand grew more and more adventurous, what had started as light touching had changed into caressing motions and gentle squeezing, before being replaced by light scrapes of her nails which would be followed by full-on gropes of her painfully hard package. It had been close to an hour and Weiss was reaching her limit. </p>
<p>Just as she feared she couldn't take it anymore, Kali spoke up once Weiss went to wipe the nervous sweat from her brow.</p>
<p>"Oh dear are you too hot...?" she asked in a very expectant tone. </p>
<p>She knew exactly what Kali was after and she was not going to pass up the opportunity to be free of this situation.</p>
<p>"Yes sorry... You'd think I'd have learned my lesson from last time..."</p>
<p>"Nonsense dear..." Kali broke in before anyone else could even try "...we'll get you the guest to wear for you ok?" </p>
<p>Weiss only nodded once she saw that both Blake and Ghira gave signs of agreement, Kali all but pulled her to her feet and with one last silent apology to Blake, she was lead swiftly towards the homes upper floor. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Kali I-" Weiss was cut off by a burning set of lips as they burst into the master bathroom, becoming a tangled mess of limbs, now far enough away from prying ears to let their desperation be heard.</p>
<p>Her willpower was already hanging by a thread by the time they had left the kitchen table but it was torn apart the instant she felt the older woman's raw sexual aggression. She'd missed it so much, it was something she could never experience without the mature faunus, sinking into the intimate embrace Weiss finally let go and wrapped her arms around the mother. </p>
<p>Kali moaned appreciatively as Weiss's hands ran down her back and took hold of her amazing rear, squeezing roughly as their tounges fought passionately. Weiss could feel her cock pressed snuggly between their bodies, it's heat showing just how pent up and raring to go she was after only an hour or so around each other. </p>
<p>Kali certainly noticed it too as she reluctantly pulled away, her face now fully showing just how similar they felt as she reached desperately down to take hold of the impressive bulge through the heiress's skirt. </p>
<p>"Gods I've missed this..." Kali whined as she groped and teased the hidden package "...the past few nights I've lied awake thinking about it." she was panting now, fighting to pull down the obstructing garment. </p>
<p>Weiss helped as her dress was pulled down her legs in a vicious motion, her jacket was already long gone by the time they had entered. Kali sank to her knees now that the heiress was only dressed in her restricting pair of boyshorts she was forced to wear to conceal her impressive length. In one swift motion, the faunus woman yanked down the last of her clothing, finally exposing her pulsing cock, it was jutting out and standing tall before Kali's sparkling eye's.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck..." Kail moaned instinctively and Weiss loved how shameless her girlfriend's mother was being and desperately wanted to hear more. </p>
<p>"This is what you've been thinking about?" Weiss teased as she caused her cock to jump, smiling widely at the way the faunus's eyes were locked onto it as it moved. </p>
<p>"Fuck yes." she replied without hesitation "When I sent those photos, this is what I was imagining..." the sheer want in her voice was making Weiss drool "Did you like them?" Kali asked teasingly. </p>
<p>She wasn't in a position to lie and didn't even attempt to "Gods yes, they were so good." she was blushing at the admittance "I finished to them so many times..." </p>
<p>"Good..." Kali giggled, giving a wink as she reached up and pressed her lips against the throbbing length, laying a wet loving kiss on the shaft, making Weiss shudder. </p>
<p>Unable to hold herself back any longer Weiss took hold of the back of the older woman's head, guiding her up her shaft before pushing her down on the head of her cock, Kali's plump lips parted and slid down until they reached the heiress's base with ease. Weiss's head fell back and ragged gasp left her as she was engulfed in burning heat of the faunus's throat.</p>
<p>"Fuck Kali..." Weiss moaned quietly "...Gods I've missed this too..." loving the feeling of the open confession. </p>
<p>Kali wasn't in a position to reply but let her agreement be known by circling her arms around the snow-themed girl's slim waist as she let out a deep hum from her throat. Weiss's legs almost buckled and she would have fallen if not for the pair of arms holding her up by her waist, Kali didn't give her time to recover and before the younger girls surprised moans had ended she was already starting to pick up her rhythm. </p>
<p>Kali's head bobbed back and forth, taking all nine inches Wiess's length with each pass, her hips started moving on instinct while her one of her hands remained locked in Kali's hair. It was everything she'd been dreaming about since she'd last been here, her eyes were rolled back and it was only because she was biting down on her index finger that she wasn't crying out in pleasure. Kali was so talented, even her occasional gag was pleasurable and not cumbersome, she was craning her neck to ensure every inch of Weiss was taken care of and even with the heiress thrusting she still kept her pace, even adding a flick of her tongue every time her balls would touch her spit stained chin.</p>
<p>The pressure inside her was building and Weiss knew it wouldn't be long before she reached her sweet release, both of their paces increased as her cock began to throb and twitch in Kali's velvety throat, building and building until...</p>
<p>"Kali...?" a deep voice followed by a soft series of knocks on the bathroom door cut through the air like an explosion.</p>
<p>All movement ceased, much to Weiss's despair, Kali slid her lips off of the cock that was just buried in her throat (taking longer than necessary to savour the feeling) before clearing her throat and calling back in a slightly irritated tone.  </p>
<p>"Yes dear?" </p>
<p>"Is everything all right in there? It's been a little a while I was wondering if you needed any help?" the deep but heavily concerned voice called back, the kindest in his voice was making Weiss want to throw herself out of the nearest window.</p>
<p>"Everything is fine dear..." Kali was doing her best to hide her impatience but Weiss could still pick up a hint of it in her voice "...I'm still helping Weiss as she's only worn this once."</p>
<p>"Okay dear sorry, take your time I'll be in the bedroom as I have something to run by you." No heat or irritation in his voice, simply warmth and sincerity which is exactly why the look on Kali's face was one of pure exasperation.</p>
<p>After calling back an affirmative Kali turned back to Weiss, ears flat on her head and disappointment written all over her face, Weiss wasn't much better aside from the raging hard-on that was feeling freezing cold and unsatisfied.</p>
<p>"Look Kali..." Weiss decided she needed to be the sensible one and diffuse the situation. </p>
<p>Before she could continue Kali cut her off and revealed exactly what she was upset about "That man I swear!" Kali kept her voice hushed as Ghira was only a door away but the frustration was clear in her voice now "He spends months on end working and the best he can give me at night is some weak missionary and falling asleep after, then he goes and ruins the one time I get to be satisfied!"</p>
<p>Weiss was staring wide-eyed, she assumed her reaction was born of shame just like her's was but it appeared Kali had no such hangups, it didn't help the utter brazenness of her comments had Weiss's still wet cock trembling with need. </p>
<p>"Here..." Kali handed her the robes she was supposed to be changing into "...we'll pick this up later." she reached up and kissed her cheek before swatting down and laying an equally loving kiss on her dick. </p>
<p>Weiss could only nod as Klai slipped out of the spacious bathroom to deal with her husband, leaving the heiress to attempt to hide her very clear arousal before being able to join her downstairs. With a sigh she began pulling on the comfortable robes, taking extra care to clean herself up and hide the pulsing erection that she was certain wasn't going away anytime soon.</p>
<p>With yet another sigh she reached for the door.</p>
<p>'Back to square one...'</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>As the hours went by it became increasingly clear that she and Kali were going to be unable to continue their painfully short romp in the master bathroom, it was nearing the time where Blake would usually turn in and, by extension, her as well. </p>
<p>She tried as best she could to not let her misery show on her face, an act she knew was also being performed by the matriarch of the family who was sitting no more than an arms reach away form her. The teasing had continued for a little while on Kali's part but as it became clear that tonight was not the night they would be indulging each other the older woman had packed it in. </p>
<p>Weiss fought to suppress another sign, despite her low mood her arousal was still as strong as ever and was currently violently complaining about the lack of attention by remaining hard for a superhuman amount of time. She was still ravaging Kali with her eyes and even Blake was caught in her hungry gaze, every time she would bend over to reach for something or adjust her trousers in any way Weiss's eyes would be locked on it, another piece of forbidden fruit laid out before her. </p>
<p>'Although the term peach does fit...' she thought as she looked between the two faunus woman, almost cracking a smile at her own inner monologue. </p>
<p>Hearing a yawn come from the other side of the room, a very tall and seemingly drowsy man walked over to where the three of them were sitting.</p>
<p>"I think I am going to turn in dear." Ghira spoke softly, non verbally asking for permission from his wife. </p>
<p>Kali no doubt saw an opportunity to get Weiss alone but it was quickly dashed by her daughter as she spoke up straight after "Yeah I think I am too..." she said as she stretched her arms above her head, arching her back and causing her top to ride her toned stomach, details that did not slip past her girlfriends gaze "...you coming Weiss?" </p>
<p>It was framed as a question but there was certainly only one answer, with a fake yawn to cover her disappointment, with one last look in Kali's direction Weiss nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>As they all got up Blake led the way towards the guest bedroom as Kali and Ghira started on clearing up the sitting area. Weiss didn't even risk a look back in the older woman's direction as she knew she was going to have a hard enough time calming herself down tonight without the image of Kali Belladonna bent double as she tidied away. </p>
<p>The downside (or upside she couldn't even tell at this point) of not looking back at Kali was that she was stuck staring straight ahead as her girlfriend ascended the stairs in front of her, her eye's perfectly level with the most delicious looking familial resemblance she'd ever seen. Every step caused her girlfriend's gravity-defying ass to bounce and shake as if it was trying to specifically tempt her into reaching out and grabbing it. </p>
<p>Weiss licked her lips as she was unable to pull her gaze away from the sight even as they reached the landing, before being lead into the comfortable guest bedroom. </p>
<p>It was spacious with an en-suite bathroom off to the side, the centre of the room was dominated by a large king-sized bed, the room felt warm and lived in despite being a guest room that likely wasn't used very often. Blake headed straight for the bathroom leaving Weiss alone for the first time in a few hours, she was thankful for the space as it meant she could change out of her clothes without displaying her stunning arousal. </p>
<p>Quickly discarding her borrowed robes and pulling on her signature snowflake-themed nightgown she took some extra time adjusting herself to minimize the almost comical bulge jutting out from her hip. Sitting down on the plush bed just as Blake called out from the bathroom. </p>
<p>"Is everything ok Weiss?" the question caught Weiss off guard and in her moment of hesitation her girlfriend went on "It's just you seemed really out of it today like something was bothering you?" </p>
<p>Blake had never been an unobservant person so Weiss was sure that the book-loving girl would have picked up on her weird behaviour, she was certain that the only reason she hadn't been caught cheating was that Blake would never assume her mother was possible competition. </p>
<p>"Sorry I guess I was distracted, I just didn't expect to be meeting your father really..." it was the best kind of lie as it contained some truth, she just neglected to mention the fact that she rightfully terrified that he would find out she'd been fucking his wife AND daughter.</p>
<p>As expected some light laughed rang from the adjoining room "Don't worry about him Weiss..." Blake called back "...he already liked you before you even got here, I've never seen him in such a good mood."</p>
<p>Weiss managed her own nervous laugh back, not trusting her voice due to the whirlwind of conflicting emotions tearing through her. She instead busied herself with untangling the complicated hair tie that was her side on ponytail. </p>
<p>She heard the door to the bathroom open and looked up just as Blake said: "Are you sure there isn't something else on your mind?"</p>
<p>She tried with all her might to hide her bodies reaction, as her girlfriend had asked that incredibly loaded question she had reentered the room in her sleepwear. Blake was dressed in her sheer black yukata, loosely tied at her slim waist, the way the thin shiny material fell over her body was nothing short of stunning. The central parting was loose enough that it was only held on by the peaks of the faunus's perky breasts and as a result, it hung open enough to reveal a generous amount of toned stomach. The whole mouthwatering package was complete with the way that that form-fitting clothing clung to the girls deliciously round and wide hips, the outfit not long enough to fully reach her thighs due to how it was draped over Blake's childbearing hips and plump ass.</p>
<p>It was also clear due to the chest being so exposed that Blake definitely wasn't wearing any underwear, a piece of knowledge that her cock was taking in stride as it raged in its confines and had to be actively held down by Weiss for it not be the first thing Blake would notice.</p>
<p>"Uhhh..." Weiss was slowly realising that she was asked a direct question but could muster the brainpower to come up with anything, instead opting to use all of her remaining strength to look Blake in the eye and not drool. </p>
<p>Blake obviously picked up on the snow-themed girl's plight but predictably missed the true reason for it, coming to sit down next to the heiress. </p>
<p>"Look Weiss I get that my family can be a bit overbearing, my mom has been all over you since our first visit and my dad is incapable of not being forward with his affection."   </p>
<p>Weiss tried not to let the very obvious snide comments ring through her head, instead, she focused on the tremendous out she had just been given and ran with it. </p>
<p>"Sorry Blake I guess I just got overwhelmed..." she kept her eye's down on purpose, using every spare moment to regain her composure.</p>
<p>"It's ok..." Blake soothed her as she was pulled into a side on embrace, all of her girlfriend's incredible curves pressing snugly into her and undoing all of her progress, Weiss returned the gesture as best she could before quickly suggesting they turn in.</p>
<p>After a few more minutes of gathering their things and turning out the lights, they finally settled into bed together, Blake letting out a sigh of relief as she got into a comfortable position on her side while Weiss lay still of her back, eyes open and fixed on the ceiling.  </p>
<p>After only around a minute it was clear that her rest wasn't going to come easily if at all, she had many worrying and upsetting thoughts to sift through, her duplicitous relationship with her girlfriend and the fact she also betraying Blake's father for a start. But that wasn't what was dominating her thoughts right now. As was typical for her these days the only thing on her mind was how out of control horny she was.</p>
<p>To say she'd been blue balled would be an understatement, to have Kali's lips touch her for just long enough to viscerally remember just how good they felt only to have them ripped away was nothing short of cruel. Her cock throbbed angrily at the memory and she swore as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see the protrusion that her erection was causing on the bedsheets. </p>
<p>Thankfully Blake was facing away from her, no doubt drifting into a peaceful sleep right about now, with a silent groan she rolled over to face her girlfriends back in hopes of finding some sort of comfort. After desperately trying to settle into a position she could sleep in she felt something very warm and very soft press up against her, making her breath catch in her throat.</p>
<p>In her attempts to find position herself she must have alerted the faunus of her location as Blake had now shuffled back into her in search of her warmth, now the raven-haired girl's body was pressed up against her and doing all the wrong things to her anatomy. </p>
<p>She felt so fucking good, Weiss was unable to help herself as she pressed back even though her very prominent dick was undoubtedly going to make itself known. On cue a soft gasp sounded from the other side of the bed, reacting to the burning hot length that was now pressed snugly into her rear. </p>
<p>"Weiss..." Blake breathed as she tried to look back over her shoulder, concern and embarrassment in her voice.</p>
<p>It never reached Weiss's ears as she was far too busy biting her lip to prevent the very explicit language that was threatening to spill out, Blake had such a fuckable body, it was clear she got all of her features from her mother as she was almost exactly a lither and more toned copy. Her arms involuntarily wrapped around her girlfriend's slim waist, holding on possessively as she moulded her hips more and more into her, only barely holding on to what little control she had left. </p>
<p>Blake tried to shift her position but in doing so only ended up unintentionally pleasuring the girl grinding up against her, Weiss let out her first audible moan as she felt the wide hips she was rutting with push back into her. </p>
<p>"Weiss we can't..." she was cut off by a small gasp when Weiss's lips connected with her neck "My parents might hear..." </p>
<p>Normally that would have been enough to throw Weiss off, ending in an embarrassing apology and resulting in an awkward cuddle. Not tonight.</p>
<p>Weiss used her grip on Blake's hips to roll the girl over onto her front, pinning her down onto the bed, supporting herself either side of Blake's body as she drove her hips down roughly which earned another more lustful gasp from the faunus. </p>
<p>Leaning down and pressing her lips against her girlfriend's ear she whispered "Then we'll have to be quiet won't we." ensuring to add a soft bite to the now trembling girls ear and causing a soft moan to ring out.</p>
<p>It was all the encouragement Weiss needed as she began grinding into her in earnest, panting roughly as she built her rhythm, quickly getting lost in the sensation of Blake's pillowy cheeks. Gods, it really was like mother like daughter, this was the first time the two of them had done anything close to this, lights off missionary was the only thing they had ever tried and the difference now in only the foreplay was staggering. </p>
<p>She knew Blake was nervous but was never confident enough to lead by example, she would never force herself on her girlfriend and if Blake had even begun to struggle that would have been the end of it. But now she was pushing those perfect hips back into each one of her thrusts and the soft moans flowing from her lips were a clear indication that she had no problem with this.</p>
<p>Although Weiss was far too wrapped up in the pleasure she was indulging in and was now only seeking to increase it, with an animalistic growl she sat more upright on top of Blake's hips and reached for her yukata. In one swift motion, she pulled the now redundant item of clothing off and left her completely naked. Just as quickly she pulled her own nightgown over her head and discarded it in the same direction. </p>
<p>"Ohhh fuck..." Weiss whispered as she sank back down, feeling the wonderful touch of her girlfriends bare flesh against her. </p>
<p>She was hard as a rock and burning hot, Blake certainly felt it as she let out a surprised noise when the hot length was pressed snugly against her again, Weiss wanted to hear more barely contained noises from the nervous girl and leaned down towards the faunus's exposed shoulder. As she rolled her hips for the first time she simultaneously sank her teeth into the top of Blake's shoulder, not enough to draw blood but certainly enough to leave a noticeable mark. Her mark. The thought sent a shiver through her as Blake let out her first true moan. </p>
<p>Now not even supporting herself she let her much thinner hips pick up in earnest, making small slapping sounds every time she would drive them down onto the girl beneath her, she kept her lips sealed over her girlfriend's shoulder and continued to nip and suck at the reddening skin while letting out her own muffled moans. </p>
<p>She'd never been this forward with Blake before, she'd had dreams about doing almost exactly this to her girlfriend in the past, with both of them being huntresses in training she certainly felt the difference from Blake's mother. The thought sent a dangerous throb through her, comparing the two of them was so very wrong, she moaned even louder into Blake's shoulder as she pictured the two of them side by side. </p>
<p>They were both the same height but Kali had her daughter beat in most areas in terms of size, her bust and hips were bigger and wider which in turn ensured that her incredible ass also beat out Blake's equally impressive rear in size. Blake, however, had the clear advantage in fitness, while Kali still clearly had some motherly plush Blake was completely devoid of it, all toned and taut with everything standing out as the peak image of a fit young woman. </p>
<p>Weiss moaned again, it was so incredibly hot to be thinking about this while the very topic of her comparison was pinned under her and with the woman she had cheated on her girlfriend with no doubt struggling to sleep herself down the hall. Likely not even attempting to receive the affections of her husband who was sleeping right beside her.</p>
<p>Weiss reached her breaking point and in one smooth but forceful motion she rolled herself and Blake back over onto their sides again and finally released her bite on the faunus's shoulder. Both of them were panting now, a small amount of sweat had begun to form on them and Blake's shoulder had a very clear hickey on it that Weiss loved the look of.  After settling one of her arms under Blake's body Weiss went about positioning her cock between her girlfriend's soft thighs and again leaned into her ear. </p>
<p>Weiss let out a performative gasp as her cock slid up against Blake's now very wet folds "Oh what's this...?"</p>
<p>A smile tugged at her lips as her girlfriend squirmed under the attention and clearly wasn't prepared for how the heiress was acting. She bit her earlobe again as she drew her hips back slowly, loving the way the faunus pressed her thighs together and attempted to shift her hips towards the thick length. </p>
<p>"Mmm someone's eager, do you want it?" she whispered teasingly, letting the lust drip off every word. </p>
<p>Blake didn't answer, showing just how inexperienced she was with this, so Weiss continued to draw her cock in and out from between the book-loving girl's thick thighs, enjoying the way that Blake would moan and whine as her pussy was teased by feeling every inch of scorching hot flesh get so close to where she so clearly wanted it. </p>
<p>It only took a couple of thrusts before Weiss heard what she wanted to hear. </p>
<p>"I-I want it..." the words were quiet even for a whisper, said with clear embarrassment. Weiss was quick to jump on it. </p>
<p>She rewarded her girlfriend quickly by grinding her cock up against Blake's clit, making her moan out in surprise "What was that?" Weiss teased again, tempting her with another feather-light movement of her hips. </p>
<p>Blake tried desperately again to shift her hips into the pleasure the heiress was promising but quickly gave in. "I want it Weiss..." said louder this time with far more want in her voice, it was everything Weiss wanted to hear. </p>
<p>Slipping one hand under Blake's thigh and the other quickly coming to cover her mouth Weiss lifted her girlfriend's leg and lined herself up, thrusting in with a single stroke, as expected, Blake's scream was muffled by the hand clasped over it and her entire body went stiff in her grip. Weiss wasn't much better. </p>
<p>She had to bite down on her tongue to prevent the loud moan that almost broke free, she only partially succeeded in suppressing it, Blake was so incredibly tight. She had experienced this before but only with a condom and with very slow and gentle movements. The difference was staggering now that she had the girl trembling in her arms with her slick walls squeezing her tightly in an attempt to keep her inside.  </p>
<p>Weiss pressed her lips into her girlfriend's neck, clamping down as she drew out for the first time, she had to bite down harder as the pleasure of Blake's body clinging to her made her want to cry out in pleasure. Tightening her grip on the faunus's raised leg she began fucking her in earnest, taking long strokes that made sure she could feel every inch of Blake's burning hot core. </p>
<p>After only a few thrusts Blake had become incoherent, she a mess already and simply kept one hand gripped in the bedsheets so hard that her knuckles were white and the other was held over Weiss's hand that was covering her mouth, still aware of just how much noise she'd be making if nothing was dampening it. </p>
<p>Unknown to the two of them, the sound of their muffled passion did reach one particular set of ears. </p>
<p>Weiss was fully lost in the moment, using her grip on her girlfriend's soft thighs she pulled the busty girl into to each of her manic thrusts and allowing her to reach deeper into her wet depths. She was biting down particularly hard now and loving the fact that Blake had arched her neck to give her a better angle to bite her, submitting to her. Weiss's heart pounded in her chest and all of the pent up energy came rushing to the fore, she was nowhere near close to done and she was going to get her fill. </p>
<p>In an impressive feat of athleticism, the heiress used her position to roll Blake back onto her front, keeping hold of her wide hips and remaining fully hilted inside. With the new position she could take her hand away from the faunus's mouth, instead, she used her position from behind to push Blake's head down into the pillows, covering her mouth once more. With her other hand, she started to reposition her girlfriend by angling her hips and drawing both of her arms back so they were crossed behind her.</p>
<p>Blake looked so good like this, her sizeable hips were presented and her back was fully arched, resting on her knees with her upper body pressed into the bed by her dominating hold. A now-familiar thrill of power rushed through her. Blake's pussy was gripping her with all its might and from the sounds of the desperate but smothered whines coming from the pinned girl she was getting tired of waiting.  </p>
<p>Steadying her free hand on her girlfriend's hips Weiss began again, starting slowly as she got her rhythm, Blake's whines turned quickly into drowned out moans and cries, Weiss was determined to make her scream herself horse by the time she was finished. The sound of flesh clapping over and over started to pick up and a small part of Weiss's overstimulated brain was afraid that Blake's father might hear them. </p>
<p>The doubt was washed away by a particularly deep thrust that forced Blake's pinned body even deeper into the mattress, Weiss bit off a moan that broke free but that didn't stop her from marvelling in how Blake's fit body could take every blow and then some. </p>
<p>'I need to fuck her like this more often...' Weiss thought to herself 'Fuck she's even better than Kali...' </p>
<p>A small creaking sound caught Weiss's ear just as she pushed deep into her girlfriend, she whipped her head around and fear rose up in her until she clocked the source of the noise. She tensed up and Blake let out another deep moan as in her panic she had pushed even harder into the now submissive girl. </p>
<p>Gazing in from the doorway was a set of shining amber eye's and peeking around the doorframe, two very erect feline ears. Weiss didn't make a sound and neither did Kali, they both retained fierce eye contact, she was still stuck between action and inaction as Blake's pussy was doing everything in its power to cause Weiss pleasure while the rest of her was trying to figure out how Kali would react. </p>
<p>The decision was made for her when Blake, clearly assuming that Weiss was teasing her, pushed her hips back and shook them side to side, the result was immediate as Weiss's icy blue eyes rolled back and strangled moan forced it's way past her lips. When she regained focus she saw that those amber eyes were still staring, but now they were lidded, a fire roared through Weiss's veins as she knew the position she was in. Making sure to maintain steady eye contact she slowly pulled herself free from Blake's tight, wet embrace shivering in delight at the way those voyeuristic eye's widened from the doorway and curious cat ear's tweaked at the sound of Blake's animalistic moan. </p>
<p>With a raise of her eyebrow Weiss pushed in fast, clapping her hips against her girlfriend's ass and making her scream into the pillow, she didn't pause even for a second and continued this new more punishing pace. She had never gone this hard even with Kali, the sound of their primal mating was harsh and brutal, and she made sure to hold Blake's head down even harder to hide the sound of the girl howling with pleasure. </p>
<p>Weiss kept most of her attention focused towards the exit to the room, letting her feel the younger faunus's reactions and see the look on Kali's face. Now feeling more confident and seeing that her daughter wasn't going to see her, Kali had leaned further into the room and Weiss could see her full face now through the hair that was stuck to her face with sweat.      </p>
<p>Her eyes were wide but full of lust, she had been harshly biting her lip the entire time she'd been looking in and her busty chest was rising and falling with laboured breaths, all while a particularly deep blush washed her cheeks. Weiss also didn't fail to notice the way the older woman's eyes trailed across the scene, roaming up and down Weiss's naked form but unmistakably taking in the full form of her naked daughter. </p>
<p>Weiss wanted desperately to include her in some way but new without a doubt that it would be tantamount to suicide, she was already risking enough by having Kali in the room. It was certainly worth it though, while still gazing challengingly at her girlfriend's mother her pace hadn't slowed, the familiar pressure of release was building and the realisation that she about to cum in Kali's daughter while she watched was only speeding that process up. </p>
<p>In a spur of the moment decision, she gripped the back of Blake's head, using her other hand to cover her eyes and yanked her up so she was kneeling on the bed with her body flush against the heiress. Kali jumped back slightly at the sudden movement and was clearly anxious about getting caught, Weiss was too but unfortunately, she was far too horny to care about the consequences. </p>
<p>She was completely buried in the younger faunus, she could feel every twitch the panting girl made while she patiently awaited her to continue. "You're loving this aren't you..." she let her voice stay at a whisper to keep up appearances because she knew Kali could still hear her from a few feet away. "Tell me how much you love it and I'll keep going." Blake's entire body quaked at the words.</p>
<p>"Weiss..." her name being moaned like that was exactly what she'd always wanted, she encouraged the behaviour by jerking her hips slightly causing the restained girl to gasp "Oh Weiss I love it so much..." the words were desperate, shamelessly so, every syllable was a pleading whine "Your cock feels so fucking good..." </p>
<p>Weiss turned her head to regard the girl's mother, she was still standing back but she had one hand firmly planted on her breast, the other was at her lips with the index finger being bitten to prevent any sounds from escaping. True to her word she forced Blake back down into the position she was before and without a moment's hesitation restarted her savage pace, turning her girlfriend once again into a screaming mess.</p>
<p>"Fuck Blake, your pussy is so tight..." Weiss panted through gritted teeth, letting out a moan as Blake's hips started throwing themselves back at each of her thrusts. Weiss saw that her girlfriends sweat-slick body was starting to tremble and her moans were reaching their peak.  Stars started dancing in her vision and a delightful pressure was building in her stomach, reaching it's limit "Oh fuck I'm gonna cum..." Weiss moaned out as she turned to stare directly into Kali's eyes. </p>
<p>Blake screamed. the sound was still reasonably loud even through the pillow, her inner walls started spasming and milking Weiss's cock for all it was worth, with one last deep thrust Weiss exploded, groaning out as her cock fired rope after rope of thick cum into Blake's deepest parts.  She rapidly jerked her hips to gain as must pleasure as humanly possible, on cloud nine while panting and shivering she unloaded all of her pent up frustration into Blake's quaking form. </p>
<p>With her eye's rolled back and mouth slack-jawed in pleasure, Weiss collapsed onto her girlfriend. Both of them were covered in sweat, heat radiating off their pink-tinted skin, they stayed there for quite some time as a tangled mess of limbs. The only sounds that could be heard were laboured breathing which gradually grew quieter as they came down from their respective highs.</p>
<p>When the heiress finally got a firm grip on reality her first instinct was to check the doorway, her panic dying down as she saw that they were alone again and the door had been shut quietly during their climax. Next, she realised that she was still very much inside Blake, her still hard shaft was buried deep into her girlfriends burning hot sex and every time either of them would adjust their position Weiss would have to bite back a moan. Although Blake wasn't any more subtle as she was still actively pushing back into the invading member, sighing and moaning as she pressed her curves back into the much slimmer girl. </p>
<p>"Wow..." Weiss felt the need to break the silence with the only thing that came to mind. </p>
<p>It seemed Blake was in the same boat however as she simply nodded lazily and made a very content sound of agreement. It seemed her girlfriend didn't want her going anywhere as the second she tried to draw out from the faunus's slick depths she was met with very insistent pushback, Blake's wide hips would push back into her and a very strong arm would reach back to pull her close. </p>
<p>They ended up in the position that had started, spooning against each other, Weiss did manage to pull herself free from her girlfriend's velvety embrace but she didn't get any further than that, not that she was complaining. The two of them remained stark naked and didn't even take time to clean themselves up, instead, they remained pressed together with Weiss arms wrapped around the faunus girl. </p>
<p>In no time at all Weiss found herself drifting into a peaceful sleep, the pleasurable feeling still swimming inside her and the warmth and softness of Blake Belladonna wrapped around her. When she did drift off, it was with a wide smile on her face.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The sun crept through the small crack in the guest rooms curtains, filling the quiet room with dim light, the sounds of birds chirping and the distant echo of a town waking up was all that could be heard. In the centre of the room on the large, and still dishevelled, bed a pair of icy-blue eyes fluttered open. </p>
<p>Her bones felt like jelly, never in all her life had she felt so relaxed, Weiss looked down on herself and a dreary smile crept across her face. She was laying on her back without a stitch of clothing and resting on her chest was a wild mane of black hair with a cute pair of faunus ears pointing up at her. Blake was also stark naked and was laying mostly on top of the recently stirred heiress, not that Weiss was complaining as her girlfriend's body was incredibly soft and pleasant to touch. She sank a little further down in bed and snuggled deeper into the sleeping girl cuddling her, earing a soft sigh from both of them. </p>
<p>Weiss didn't know how much time had passed but the warm body with was intertwined with began to stir slightly, mumbling incoherently and wriggling gently in her grasp, she noticed that Blake's breathing had quickened and for a brief moment the faunus girl clung a little tighter onto her. </p>
<p>After a moment past Blake seemed to be woken up by her own movements she took a moment to collect her breathing before looking up at the heiress. Weiss had been slightly concerned at her girlfriend's actions before their eyes met but those were quickly dashed as barely a second later their lips were moulded together. </p>
<p>Blake all but dragged the snow-themed girl into her burning hot mouth, when Weiss saw her girlfriends eyes they were lidded and heavy with lust, she was so taken aback that she barely reciprocated for a good few seconds before melting into the kiss. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of very intense lip-lock they finally parted, a small issue that Weiss had woken up with had quickly become a very big issue that was making a noticeable tent in the sheets after her naked girlfriend had devoured her lips for several minutes. </p>
<p>"Good morning..." Weiss uttered in a slightly confused tone, all while red-faced and slightly out of breath. </p>
<p>"Morning..." her girlfriend's response was short and dripping with need, said with a small smile as her amber eyes roamed over Weiss's bare form. </p>
<p>She'd never seen Blake like this, gone was the embarrassed introvert who could barely be nude around her without blushing and trying to cover herself, before she could question the change any further a very pleasant set of lips connected with her neck and began laying passionate kisses to every bit of exposed flesh, stealing Weiss's ability to think. </p>
<p>She certainly wasn't complaining, however, this new side of her girlfriend was very much appealing to one area of her body, she was hard as a rock and once Blake leaned further into the heiress she felt that rigid member press angrily against her.</p>
<p>They both gasped at the contact, Blake took it in stride and began to roll her hips against the molten hot length, Weiss moaned out at the feeling as her body went slack under her girlfriend's affections. Eyes closing in bliss as her morning mood was tended too. </p>
<p>Those delightfully full lips kissed a trail up her jawline to her ear before whispering "I dreamed about you..." the words were breathed huskily and the girl's hips never stopped or slowed as she said it "...I woke up wet for you." </p>
<p>That sent a tremor through her, Weiss couldn't remember deciding to kiss her girlfriend consciously, only that one minute she was hearing Blake say the single hottest thing she'd ever heard and the next she had the faunus pinned beneath her with their lips fiercely locked. Both openly showed their desperation and clung to one another, rolling across the bed in a constant back and forth to see who could remain on top. </p>
<p>In the end, it was Weiss who won that little contest, only breaking the kiss to take in some desperately needed air. Panting for breath, bed head and the small amount of sweat that had built up on her brow was not the proper look for an heiress but she didn't care at the moment and neither did Blake as she was in a much similar state. </p>
<p>Although clearly, an idea sprung to mind as Blake sat herself up in bed "Looks like we both need showers..." she let the words hand with a sly smile watching for the heiress's reaction.</p>
<p>Weiss felt more in control this time and knew she could give as good as her girlfriend "Yeah tut there's only one shower..." she intentionally made it sound like an issue, one that she had no answer too. </p>
<p>Blake only winked as she climbed out of the spacious bed, taking Weiss by the hand as she did.</p>
<p>"I guess it'll be a tight fit then..." </p>
<p>Weiss couldn't have followed her faster. </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>When she walked into the busy kitchen it was with a spring in her step, Weiss would wager that she'd never looked so chipper...</p>
<p>But then it all hit her at once. </p>
<p>Seeing Kali sitting stiltedly on her seat with her eye's making an extreme effort not to look at either her or Blake she finally felt the consequences of her actions last night. How would she react, would she try and forget about it or would she try and address it in private. Suddenly all of the anxiety that she had forgotten about due to her morning activities came rushing back, turning her back into the shy mess that the family had likely expected to see at this point. </p>
<p>Sitting down at the familiar dining table where the other three family members had already gathered she was glad that none of them mentioned it. Ghira likely thought nothing of it and didn't know Weiss well enough to recognise this as something out of the norm and the two female faunus at the table certainly weren't going to bring it up as they already knew the reason why. They did seem to notice Blake's change of mood however as she sat there with a lopsided grin on her face. </p>
<p>"Sleep well?" Blake asked the table in a chipper tone, causing some pleased surprise on her father's face. </p>
<p>"Quite well..." the gargantuan man sitting across from her beamed "...although this one was in and out a bit, stirred me a few times." he smirked over to his wife to show her it was teasing and not sincere.</p>
<p>Kali had a blush on her cheeks and tried to hide it behind a long swig of her drink, she quickly recovered waving the question away with a small chuckle and an excuse about not being comfortable. </p>
<p>Weiss managed to take it in stride and from the looks of things Blake was none the wiser, although there did seem to be something else on her mind. While Weiss had eventually gotten used to the mother of the family making sly passes at her and teasing looks she had not expected the same form the woman's daughter. It seemed like their activities last night and not even an hour ago in the rather confined shower had stirred something in the reserved girl. </p>
<p>Almost every time her parents had been engaged in some way Blake took the opportunity to steal a glance at her girlfriend, gazing hungrily with lidded eyes, or stealthily touch the heiress's leg or waist under the table. While Blake may have assumed she was being sly she didn't succeed in slipping it past the matriarch of the family, Kali had stolen her own glances but usually when she saw Blake make some secret pass on the white-haired girl stuck in between them.</p>
<p>Weiss didn't know how to feel about it but was continuing in her effort to act as if nothing was wrong, her one and only intimate issue had been fixed by a strange twist of luck so she needed to keep hold of it. The guilt of that relationship changing event having featured the woman she had cheated on said girlfriend with continued to gnaw at her. What should have been a good thing between her and Blake had been soiled by her weird fetishes. </p>
<p>And the worst part was that she wanted to do it again...    </p>
<p>Shaking off the oppressive thoughts, she appeared to remain completely oblivious to all the things going on around her, successfully fooling the only person at the table who had no idea what was going on in his house. </p>
<p>After breakfast had gone down the four of them had settled into a lazy day, no plans to leave the house or do much of anything other than enjoy each others company, the only person who didn't seem to be on board with this idea was Kali. She wasn't being overt about it and Weiss was sure she was the only one who picked up on it, the mature woman seemed on edge and was clearly still looking for an opportunity for it to be just the two of them.</p>
<p>So they remained in limbo, Weiss constantly aware of the fact that the mother of the household was preparing to isolate her for what was likely going to be an intense affair and the rest of the family casually relaxing while none the wiser. Weiss laid back on the sofa and let out a calming sigh as Blake, who was leaning against her, closed her book after finishing the last page.</p>
<p>"Was it good?" Weiss asked in an attempt to distract herself while Blake put the finished book onto the coffee table. </p>
<p>The faunus girl went about repositioning herself so she was laid across the spacious sofa, with her long legs draped over the heiress. "So good..." she said equal parts excited and deflated "...the last book should have been out a month ago but it was delayed, sucks because Menagerie was going to be one the first places to get it." </p>
<p>Weiss couldn't help the smile that spread across her pale features, Blake was usually so reserved with her reactions, the most you'd usually get out of her was a shrug or eye roll, hearing her go on about books or seafood, however, you'd get a totally different girl. </p>
<p>"Cute." she punctuated the statement with a playful prod on Blake's toned stomach, causing her to giggle slightly. </p>
<p>"No I'm not..." she pouted.</p>
<p>Weiss didn't even have to say anything as she gave her girlfriend a playful look, the faunus girl admitting defeat almost instantly and instead deciding to distract them by crawling across the sofa to pull her into a loving kiss. </p>
<p>Weiss was pulled out of her delightful distraction by the sound of a throat being cleared in the room, braking their slightly heated embrace. Blake immediately going pink as she saw her mother standing behind the sofa with a patient expression. </p>
<p>Before her daughter could jump into an apology or an excuse Kali quickly started saying what she was clearly very eager to say "I couldn't help but overhear about your book darling and I just happened to hear about this recently..." she held her scroll out to Blake, Weiss couldn't see the screen but could certainly see the look on her girlfriends face. </p>
<p>Blake's eyes lit up and her mouth fell open, quickly being covered by her hand in disbelief, from the look on Kali's face it was exactly the reaction she was hoping for.     </p>
<p>"No way... Is it today?" Blake asked with the enthusiasm of a child being given their favourite treat. </p>
<p>"Indeed it is." Kali smile was nothing sort of beaming as she all but waved the scroll in front her daughters face like some kind of hypnosis "I believe they're already open in fact..." </p>
<p>Blake rounded on her girlfriend as she took the scroll from her mother's hand, quickly shoving the screen in her face while barely given her enough time to read the words before she started gushing about it. </p>
<p>"I can't believe the reveal for it is today, we have to go!" </p>
<p>The scroll showed the website of one of Kuo Kuana's book stores and at the top was a large banner showing the title of the very book that was laying just a foot away, only it wasn't that book exactly but its sequel. Weiss knew instantly that Blake would be going but also knew that Kali would have other things in mind for the two of them.</p>
<p>Kali quickly jumped in before Weiss could respond, capitalising off the moment of hesitation "Well now why don't you go with your father, he was just saying to me this morning that he wanted to pick something up from there." </p>
<p>"Yeah of course. What about you Weiss?" </p>
<p>She knew what Kali was doing and she was actually very impressed, she'd managed to take all of Blake's expectancy out of her question, the older woman had successfully made it possible for Weiss to turn down her girlfriend's offer. Swallowing the lump in her throat and chancing a look at the older woman expression she turned back to Blake.</p>
<p>"I think I'll stay... if that's alright..." she made sure to sound as apologetic as possible "...I think I may need to jump in the shower." she made a point to fuss her hair, then leaned in and lowered her voice slightly, not enough to make it seem like she was trying to hide it from Kali but enough to sound teasing "Seeing as I didn't get much of a chance with you hogging it." </p>
<p>The implied meaning didn't slip past Blake and the wording was innocent enough that she would assume her mother would have no idea what she was referring too. In the corner of her eye, Weiss saw the motherly woman try to hide a blush. </p>
<p>The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caught all of their attentions and Weiss was relieved when Ghira stepped down into the living room, within seconds Blake was before him and going on a tirade about the bookstore trip they were certainly taking now. Weiss noticed Kali's demeanour completely shift and while she was watching her daughter and husband collect their things to head out she continuously shot very hungry looks in her direction. </p>
<p>'Here we go again' Weiss thought, trying not to dwell on the fact she was incredibly excited. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Have fun!" Kali waved from the doorway, making sure that her relatives where certainly gone and weren't going to double back for any reason.  Weiss was standing in the entrance to the house's foyer and was leaning patiently on the door frame as she waited for the older woman to make it clear that they were alone. </p>
<p>The seconds ticked by as she waited with her cock already hard from the thoughts that had been running through her mind as the other two family members had said their goodbyes. The guilt and lust that had been swirling inside her had reached its peak and she was itching to release it, the door slowly closed and the second it did...</p>
<p> Weiss pounced.  </p>
<p>Crossing the room with a speed that only a huntress could muster she pinned Kali against the now-closed front door, groaning as she mashed her hips into the faunus woman's plump ass. </p>
<p>"Fuck I thought they'd never leave." Kali moaned as she ground her hip back into the burning hot length that was pressed against it. </p>
<p>Weiss didn't say a word instead she sank her teeth into the older woman's neck and began roaming her mature figure, her slim hands touched and groped everything she could reach. Taking extra time to squeeze and fondle Kali tits and she made sure to suck on her neck until a very noticeable hickey appeared on her olive skin. </p>
<p>Kali took it all gladly, presenting every part of herself to Weiss's wandering hands and moaning appreciatively every time the younger girl would touch or feel her. With every thrust of her hips Weiss's cock would mould into the wide ass surrounding it, she made sure to move her hips from side to side and press herself into every inch of Kali's beautiful rear that she could reach. </p>
<p>She gripped the edges of Kali's robes and pulled them apart with ease, not at all surprised when she saw that Kali was wearing nothing underneath, she slipped one slender hand down in between the older woman's thick thighs. A smile crossed her lips when she felt how wet she had become from just this treatment, loving how unashamed she was about her lust for her daughter's girlfriend. </p>
<p>"You missed me..." Weiss asked in a teasing tone, already consumed by her maddening lust, whispering straight into her ear and watching her shiver. </p>
<p>"Yes! I've missed this so fucking bad... I couldn't get it out of my head all morning!" The sheer amount of desire and desperation in her voice was almost enough to make Weiss take her right there but she held herself back for one specific reason. </p>
<p>"Good, because I've got something special in mind..." she purred those words in the most lust-filled voice she could muster, making sure to rub one finger on Kali clit as she did. </p>
<p>The motherly faunus would have buckled if not for her strong arm keeping her pinned against the door, with one more rough grope of her curvaceous body she pulled away and began leading the older woman into the house's living room. </p>
<p>All that was left in the foyer were two pairs of black and white robes then two very naked figures emerged into the family room, Weiss flopping down on the sofa with Kali standing before her. Without so much of a look from Weiss, the faunus woman fell to her knees in front of her, already panting with want and her eyes were locked onto the nine inches of rigid length that was standing proudly in front of her, almost casting a show on her expectant face.</p>
<p>As she went to press her lips against the throbbing length she was stopped by a firm hand settling against her forehead, she looked up confused at Weiss's amused expression. </p>
<p>"Nu-uh" Weiss's hand trailed around the outside of her face and came to rest under her chin. Without breaking eye contact she gently pushed upwards and urged the faunus to raise up on her knees, with her other hand she took hold of one of Kali heavy tits and guided her upper body until it was touching her burning hot cock. </p>
<p>Needing no further instruction both of Kali's hands came to rest on her ample chest, pressing them together tightly and making an enticingly large cleavage as she hovered inches above the snow-themed girl's dick. With one hand still holding Kali's chin Weiss held her member upright, barely a second later it was engulfed by Kali's motherly breasts which were big enough to swallow all but her cockhead. </p>
<p>"Ohh yeeesss...." Weiss moaned as her cock began being massaged by Kali's rack, her head falling back against the sofa cushions "This is what's been in my head all morning..." she sighed blissfully as Kali picked up her rhythm. </p>
<p>It only took a few strokes to lube up the older woman's cleavage with the help of some saliva that Kali let drip from her extended tongue and before long the only sound that could be heard in the vacant house was the wet slapping of Kali's breaths and the joined moans of the two woman who were enjoying themselves. The memories of what happened the night before had her cock throbbing with need, the feeling of betrayal only adding to the inferno building inside of her. After a while she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to say it.  </p>
<p>"So..." the heiress half moaned from the older woman's treatment "...how was your night last night?" she made sure to look at Kali as she said it to gauge her reaction. </p>
<p>To her surprise Kali actually faltered in her movements, a blush spreading across her olive skin as she quickly averted her amber eyes. There was no anger or disgust, quite the opposite, her reaction was nothing sort of bashful, embarrassed and what seemed like guilty desire. </p>
<p>It was everything Weiss shamefully hoped it would be. </p>
<p>"Mine was very enjoyable." she teased as her heart burned, she began thrusting her hips slightly to regain the lost pleasure form Kali's neglect, an almost cruel smile on her face as her girlfriend's mother squirmed under the attention and was clearly fighting the urge to respond the way she wanted too. "This morning too..." Kali's ears perked up and her eyes shot to the heiress before snapping them away "A nice shower, didn't get a lot of washing done though... a little too crowded." Weiss had now taken Kali's tits in her hands, holding them together as she continued to thrust between them, the older woman was left sitting there with her lower lip pinned between her teeth and an even more furious blush on her cheeks. </p>
<p>Weiss let her stew on the information, getting just as much enjoyment out of the feeling of the motherly woman's breasts as she was the look on her face. It was so wrong but she loved the knowledge that at this moment Kali had the image of her daughter wailing in pleasure burned into her mind, it made her cock throb eagerly in anticipation.   </p>
<p>"You liked it didn't you." Weiss uttered directly as it became apparent that Kali wouldn't admit the fact on her own "You liked what you saw last night."</p>
<p>Weiss's paced picked up, her heart pounding in her chest as Kali looked at her wide-eyed as if she'd been caught in a lie, deciding to urge her confession on the white-haired girl used her grip on her tits to begin pulling and squeezing her erect nipples. Kali's mouth flew open and one of her hands that had been resting on Weiss's legs slipped down between her legs, urging more and more moans to fly from her glistening lips. </p>
<p>"Admit it..." Weiss panted as she felt her release creep up on her "Admit you loved watching me fuck your daughter" Kali's body began to rock and Weiss could hear the wet sounds of her plunging several fingers inside herself, building pace as she became unhinged. </p>
<p>"I... ah... I..." Kali moans continued to swallow her words, her face was bright red and she could feel the older woman's rapid heartbeat through her chest.  </p>
<p>Unable to hold back anymore Weiss let loose all the things she'd wanted to say since the two of them were alone "Oh fuck! Your daughter's pussy felt so fucking good!" once the words started flying from her lips there was no stopping her "I'd never fucked her like that before but now I'll never be able to go without it! She gripped onto me so eagerly, she took it so deep and loved it! It was the best fucking orgasm I've ever had..." </p>
<p>Kali was drooling, tongue lolled out of her open mouth as she used one hand to hold herself up and the other to mercilessly pound her eager cunt, every one of Weiss's words would send a shudder through her and make her pace even more manic.</p>
<p>"Oh gods it was even better when you were watching, watching your daughter take my cock like she was made for it!" the confession was like fire running through her veins and she was practically leaving the sofa cushions with each thrust into Kali's now soaking wet tits "Now she's addicted to it..." her words came out as a growl, possessive and animalistic "Since before the moment she woke up this morning she been all over me, all but rutting against me like a bitch in heat." </p>
<p>"Oh, Oh gods! fuck yes..."</p>
<p>"She mounted me in the shower, I took her right against the wall and emptied another load into her before breakfast..."</p>
<p>"More, please gods more..." </p>
<p>"Urgh! She came all over my cock, screaming into her hand as she coated my legs, shaking and crying form my cock!"</p>
<p>Icy blue eyes locked with deep amber as Weiss felt her world explode, stars danced in her vision and the last thing she heard before tumbling over the edge was Kali's last frenzied confession. </p>
<p>"YES! DO IT! TAKE HER!"</p>
<p>Her cock erupted, painting the underside of Kali's chin and filling the valley between her tits wit her thick cum, Weiss's finger's dug into the soft flesh and pressed them as tightly together as she could. Her body rocked and she didn't even hear her own scream. All she distantly heard was Kali's wail of bliss as she convulsed between her legs, coating the carpet beneath her with her own juices, before slumping down onto Weiss's cum stained cock. </p>
<p>The pleasure was tumping through her body as she slowly came down from her earth-shattering orgasm, colours swimming in her vision as she felt the motherly faunus shake and tremble against her. By the time she looked down at herself Kali had already raised up and within moments of them catching sight of one another, she had descended on her dick, dutifully running her tongue up and down the half-hard length until it was completely clean. </p>
<p>Despite being her second climax before noon Weiss's cock was rock hard again, watching Kali clean her chest with mostly her hands and mouth was a very provocative sight. Not to mention the memory of the older woman's frantic confession at the peak of their tryst was making her harder by the second.</p>
<p>As she scooped the last of Weiss's thick essence into her mouth Kali was pulled onto the sofa, forced to lay on her back with her legs parted upwards in a wide V shape. Weiss knelt between her spilt legs and let her now pulsing cock rest atop her soaking wet lips, grinning as she felt how easily her nether lips parted as she teased them. </p>
<p>"Now then... What was that about your daughter?"</p>
<p>By the time she finished the sentence she had already pushed in, spearing the older woman in one motion, Kali took her eagerly as she cried out in near orgasmic bliss. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Weiss had her pinned down, arms over the armrest as their noses were inches apart, Kali's legs were locked around the snow-themed girl's slim waist as she jackhammered into her eager cunt at a punishing pace. Weiss grunted and moaned as she ruthlessly pounded away, sweat beading down her face as her eyes were locked onto Kali's misted amber orbs. </p>
<p>"Say it again!" Weiss demanded through gritted teeth "Let me hear it!"</p>
<p>"Fuck her! Take my daughter like this! Stir Blake up just... just like this!" Kali wailed, her eye's shut tightly and a furious blush on her cheeks. But every word was accompanied by her pussy quaking and clenching, gripping onto Weiss's thick cock hungrily as it drove deeper and deeper. </p>
<p>Weiss cried out pushing with all her might as another mind-bending orgasm took her, unloading as deep into the faunus's depths as possible while she cried out, coating the inside of her legs and the sofa cushions in her juices. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Every heavy impact drew the air out of her as she laid back against the ruined seat, Kali bounced up and down in her lap with weighty thrusts, her head lolling back as her trembling arms held on to the chair for purchase.</p>
<p>Weiss moaned out as the slap of their hips rang out, neither of them making any attempt to hide their lust and each yelled out their pleasure as they mated like animals. Kali's impressive ass was likely going to bruise her thighs at this rate but she couldn't care less, she too busy ogling the way the older woman's amble tits would bounce and shake every time she impaled herself on her still rock solid length. </p>
<p>"I bet you wanna watch us again..." Weiss managed through laboured breaths "Be face to face with her as I fuck her senseless..." </p>
<p>Kali fell forward, gripping onto Weiss's shoulders as she ground her hips back and forth, her body was coated in sweat and her hair was completely dishevelled. Her eye's opened lazily, a droopy smile on her lips as she giggled with a cum drunk expression. </p>
<p>"Yessss..." the words were drawled and low "Please let me..."</p>
<p>Weiss pressed up into the curvy faunus, grinning as she captured her full lips in a ravenous and sloppy kiss. </p>
<p>"You can join if you want... Help me make her scream..." she started thrusting up into her burning hot pussy "Or she could watch you, watching you get dominated by her girlfriend." </p>
<p>Kali fell all the way forward, her entire upper body laid flush against the sitting girl, her mouth landed right next to Weiss's ear as she moaned shamelessly into it, now just repeating the words 'Yes' and 'More' over and over again. </p>
<p>Her pace increased until she felt the familiar pressure build inside her, clinging to Kali for dear life she threw her hips up into her until she exploded once again having Kali's crazed scream ring in her ears as pleasure overtook her. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The house was quiet once again, after taking the bare minimum time to make downstairs seem presentable the two exhausted lovers had retired to the master bedroom. Both of them were sprawled out on the soft sheets, Weiss had reclaimed her robe but was only wearing it loosely while Kali had elected to go without, starfished on the bed without a shred of modesty. </p>
<p>Weiss had never felt so worn out in her life, she was used to strenuous training at Beacon but it turned out a morning filled with as many orgasms as her body would allow was somehow more tiring. She stretched, enjoying how loose and relaxed she felt, humming in contentment as felt the person next to her shift on the bed. </p>
<p>"Well... That was certainly enlightening." the faunus woman remarked in a slightly exasperated tone, she'd rolled onto her side to face the heiress. </p>
<p>"Indeed it was..." Weiss's eyes remained closed as she stayed on her back. </p>
<p>In the middle of their heated lovemaking they had received messages from their significant others, heads up that the two of them were staying out to eat and wouldn't be back for another hour plus. Meaning they had time, they had made the house presentable but their physical appearances left a lot to be desired. </p>
<p>The smell of sex clung to them and each of them looked as though they'd just had a tough fight with an Ursa, showers were the minimum that was required to pass off that nothing eventful had occurred while the rest of the household was away. </p>
<p>'Plus a shower was my excuse...' Weiss thought as she again caught the scent of their deceitful acts. </p>
<p>She didn't really know how to address Kali at the moment, she'd been very wrapped up in her own libido in regards to her bringing up Blake but now that the dust had settled all of her confidence had washed away. In its absence, the thought of how she'd somehow managed to make her cheating worse was ringing in her head.  </p>
<p>"I've been thinking..." the mature woman again broke the silence and shook Weiss from her distressing thoughts "I definitely am attracted to Blake." </p>
<p>Her words were spoken candidly but softly like she was accepting it. Weiss blinked in surprise as the confession had come out of the blue, form the sound of the woman's voice it appeared that the realisation had just hit her.  </p>
<p>"Or at least the idea of... watching her." she continued, swallowed audibly at last confession, seeming to be unsure on the matter. </p>
<p>Weiss turned to face her with no judgement or condemnation, more relief than anything that someone was just as fucked up as her. Weiss laid there and continued to show she was listening. </p>
<p>"I always thought I just liked doting on her or spoiling her but..." the mother didn't look sad or upset, there was a wistful smile on her face as she reminisced "...thinking back I would always be near her, hugging or cuddling her, even after she became 'too old' for it..." she brought a hand up to her lips as she seemed deep in thought "Thinking back I would always look at her, I didn't know if it was normal enough but after her teens, I always saw her as a woman." </p>
<p>Their eyes met and some guilt slipped into those amber pools, looking away quickly as it happened. Weiss reached out to reassure her, laying a hand on her cheek and tilting her head to face her. </p>
<p>"No need to feel bad." She didn't really know how to deal with the situation but she was certainly involved now "You never did anything, the only reason you realised is because of me." </p>
<p>The fact that she wasn't freaked out or disgusted seemed to calm the older woman, settling more comfortably on the bed as look into each other's eyes. </p>
<p>"So that just leaves the question of what do I do about it." Kali sighed.</p>
<p>That was certainly a tough question and one that Weiss certainly didn't have the answer too. She was already too busy wrestling with how she could deal with the situation she had put herself in by cheating in the first place. Thankfully Kali noticed her inner turmoil as she moved Weiss's hand away with a chuckle. </p>
<p>"But I will figure that out for myself..." she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips "You should get showered while I sort out downstairs."      </p>
<p>Sighing and nodding in agreement Weiss made her way to the guest room to gather her things, taking an extra second to watch the sway of the still very naked woman's hips as she made her way down the hall. Once inside the feelings, she knew where coming fooled back into her, despite Kali's confession she still felt sick every time she cheated on her girlfriend. Ashamed of the fact that she enjoyed it so much each time and no matter how guilty she felt she still wouldn't turn it down.</p>
<p>Shaking off the thoughts she went about cleaning off the evidence. </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It had been a few days. </p>
<p>After Blake and her father had returned from their excursion the evening had revolved mostly around them. Blake excited rambling about all the cosplay's she saw at the shop and some likeminded people she'd run into, all while Ghira laughed along and added his own colour commentary. </p>
<p>It was fun and safe, one of the first time's Weiss had enjoyed an evening there without some mortifying sexual issue to deal with, it was simply a family-friendly night. Even after they had retired to bed, Blake had been buried in her book through most of the later hours and actually apologising to Weiss before bed that they wouldn't be following up on her promises in the shower this morning. </p>
<p>Weiss was all too happy to assure Blake that is was alright as the thought of anything more of a sexual nature that day made her want to faint. After another morning tryst the following day things had started to heat up again, with her girlfriend back to being all over her and it seemed that the change had caught the eye of the other interested party. </p>
<p>Kali had been keeping a very close eye on her as soon as she had emerged from their room with the raven-haired girl clinging to her arm and giggling like a schoolgirl. Ever since she'd received smouldering looks form the mother of the household, much more shamelessly whenever Blake would touch or kiss her. </p>
<p>As the day went on Blake returned to her new book, already well past the halfway point by now, leaving Weiss to go over some things on her scroll. By this point she was fairly resigned to her feelings, she knew it was wrong to cheat on her girlfriend, she'd known that from day one, but it was clear things weren't going to change. Weiss wasn't happy about it by any means but she figured it would be better to accept it the same way Kali had. </p>
<p>After a while of sorting through her thoughts she made her way to grab herself a glass of water, the second she crossed the threshold into the kitchen she was stealthily pulled aside. </p>
<p>A pair of warm and soft lips collided with hers as she was pulled into the laundry room, Kali's pent up lust coming out all at once in the heated embrace. Weiss took it in stride, returning the passionate lip lock with equal vigour and by the time it was over both of them were left red-faced and panting for breath. </p>
<p>"Something on your mind...?" Weiss asked jokingly, nervously looking over her shoulder and dusting down her robes to hide any trace of their kiss. </p>
<p>"Yes as a matter of fact..." Kali was far too excited to acknowledge the humour, instead, barging straight through to her point "I had a thought this morning and I can't get it out of my head." </p>
<p>The heiress was worried but intrigued, a guilty smile spreading across her face as she watched the embarrassment creep across the tanned woman's face "And what would that be exactly?" </p>
<p>Kali seemed to notice the teasing tone and went beet red, turning her face away as her ears dropped, it was almost heartbreaking and Weiss quickly made sure to correct it.</p>
<p>"Look Kali I'm the last person who's going to judge you..." heat creeping up her own neck as she prepared herself to admit something in return "I mean I like the thought of you and Blake together..." she lowered her voice considerably as the girl in question was only two rooms over "...and it gets me very, very... excited." she was bright red now too, unable to look Kali in the eye as she said it. </p>
<p>Kali's eyebrows flew up in surprise, looking at her to try and find any evidence of a lie, Weiss simply looked bashful and tried to draw attention away from her now very hard cock. </p>
<p>The confession had the desired effect as Kali steeled herself to say what was on her mind "Well I assume you and Blake will..." she seemed to struggle to find the right term "...be together tonight." Weiss nodded as the book-loving girl had whispered some pretty scandalous things into her ear throughout the morning "Well I remembered that I still have an old nanny cam laying around in storage..." Kali was blush was almost neon at this point "I'm sure she wouldn't notice an extra stuffed animal in the guest room." </p>
<p>Weiss was actually surprised, not at how much the idea turned her on (She'd come to realise she was beyond hope by this point) but instead at how open Kali was being about it. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her throat was suddenly dry at the prospect, she knew the second she heard it that this was something she really, really wanted to do. </p>
<p>Even though she really shouldn't...</p>
<p>"Okay..." her voice sounded horse, a pit opened in her stomach at the thought of this new somehow worse betrayal "Set it up, I'll be sure to put on a show..." </p>
<p>Another fierce embrace that almost led to her mounting the faunus woman on the dryer started but a sound from the other room drew their collective attention and they quickly dispersed. Kali heading upstairs to no doubt find the perfect angle for their voyeuristic scene and Weiss bolted to the nearest bathroom to collect herself and prepare for the rest of the day. </p>
<p>She knew the minuets would feel like hours as the night approached and she would have to weather the storm of restraining herself from Blake's advances until she could unleash them in front of their captive audience. It was definitely the worst thing she'd have done up to this point and they would be no denying that she was actively trying to push it further, this was truly the point of no return.  </p>
<p>If she did this it would mean opening the floodgates, nothing would be off-limits after this. As she stared herself down in the mirror and all of that in mind she still couldn't deny the fact that...</p>
<p>She couldn't fucking wait. </p>
<p>// - Alternate Ending: Caught in the Act .   </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"You can join if you want... Help me make her scream..." she started thrusting up into her burning hot pussy "Or she could watch you, watching you get dominated by her girlfriend." </p>
<p>Kali fell all the way forward, her entire upper body laid flush against the sitting girl, her mouth landed right next to Weiss's ear as she moaned shamelessly into it, now just repeating the words 'Yes' and 'More' over and over again. </p>
<p>Her pace increased until she felt the familiar pressure build inside her, clinging to Kali for dear life she threw her hips up into her until she exploded once again having Kali's crazed scream ring in her ears as pleasure overtook her. </p>
<p>It was last bit of energy she had to give and as she collapsed back onto the now damp cushions her wildly beating heart slowly came down until she was left a panting, sweaty heap. Tired but oh so satisfied, Kali was still limp and laid atop her, her equally tired body was still quaking and trembling as the last of her pleasure left her. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. </p>
<p>Weiss's huntress training was kicking in and something didn't feel right, she lifted her head to look over Kali's shoulder. </p>
<p>And her heart stopped. </p>
<p>Standing in the doorway and loosely holding a pair of traditional Kuo Kuana robes was her girlfriend and the daughter of the woman who's pussy was still wrapped around her spent cock. Blake was staring straight into her eyes with an expression that tore her heart out of her chest. </p>
<p>Her eyes were wide, glassy and shining with the first of what was the inevitably going to be a fountain of tears. Her mouth opened and closed as she stared in complete horror at the scene before her, Weiss didn't know how much she'd seen, it really didn't matter as the damage had well and truly been done. She'd likely hurt the woman she loved more than she thought possible and undoubtedly ruined her relationship, friendship and most likely her team at Beacon. </p>
<p>Kali must have noticed the way her lover's body turned to ice under her and turned to face the doorway. Her reaction was far faster than either of theirs as she instantly shrieked, tearing herself from Weiss's lap and tried in vain to cover herself. </p>
<p>That seemed to be the switch that set everything in motion as Blake collapsed to her knees, her hands coving her face as she began to sob. Weiss jumped to her feet also but suddenly realised she had nothing after that, her mind was flailing and screaming as her heartfelt fit to burst out of her chest. </p>
<p>On instinct, she made to move so she could comfort her girlfriend "Blake I-"</p>
<p>The younger faunus's head snapped up to face her and her sorrow turned to pure rage as soon as she heard the voice, she recoiled and all but crawled back to put as much distance between them as possible. </p>
<p>"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted, fear and rage in her voice as looked the naked heiress up and down in disbelief, the disgust clear on her face. </p>
<p>Hearing that from Blake was like a baseball bat swung against her chest, she honestly wished for that instead of the situation she was currently dealing with. She quickly grabbed the robes that had been dropped during this horrific process, pulling them on hastily as she fought down the urge to vomit. </p>
<p>Kali did the same having hurried out of the room while Blake was distracted and had returned meekly, robes pulled tightly across herself as she stood there in the doorway, pale as a ghost. </p>
<p>Weiss made no further attempts to step closer, instead, she held her hands out before her in some vain attempt to appear apologetic "I-I'm so sorry..." the words felt thick, the tears behind her eyes only being held back by the oppressive shock that was still affecting her body "I don't know what to say, I just-"</p>
<p>"NO!" Blake cried, her pose still aggressive seeming as if she was prepared to attack at any moment "You don't get to be sorry!" she hissed "There is nothing you can say! This is- My own mother..." the last words came out a whimper as she looked towards the woman who gave her life. </p>
<p>Kali recoiled under the gaze, her legs shakily carrying her over as she held a hand out towards her daughter, similarly to her reaction with Weiss the younger faunus drew back again and seemed determined to keep more than an arm's length between all of them. Kali stopped in her tracks the second it happened. </p>
<p>"I have no right to say anything, I'm the most at fault." Kali's voice was weak but she still soldiered on "It was a mistake at first, we never intended-"</p>
<p>"WE?!" </p>
<p>Both of them winced, Kali shrinking back into herself and Weiss covering her face as Blake stared at them accusingly, wide-eyed and frantic as her chest rose and fell with laboured breaths. </p>
<p>"HOW DARE YOU!" her finger was pointed at her mother but Weiss knew it was equally for her. "How could you..." Blake clutched her hands to her face, raking her fingers down and leaving red marks on her cheeks, now staring at the floor she asked in a hollow voice "How long?"</p>
<p>The room was silent, Weiss felt like the air burn like ice in her lungs as she waited to see if Kali would say anything. After what felt like an eternity. </p>
<p>"Blake that's not impor-"</p>
<p>"How. Long." </p>
<p>Tears rolled down Kali's cheek and her lips quivered as she stood frozen in place. It was clear she wouldn't be able too, Weiss swallowed the monumental lump in her throat and took the plunge. </p>
<p>"Since Mother's Day." the shame was thick in her tone and she couldn't look Blake in the eye "I started it, I was the one who made the first move." </p>
<p>It didn't feel good to admit it but it was right, the only thing she could do for the woman she loved was to try and mend as much of the relationship with her mother as possible. And let her take her anger out on her, she deserved it after all.</p>
<p>"Why...?" Blake's words were whimpered, nakedly displaying the hurt she felt "Why did you do this? I thought we..." her lips quivered as she had to fight to keep her voice from breaking "I thought we were..." defeated she let the sentence drop, instead, she let out another frail question of why the woman she loved would do this to her.  </p>
<p>Her resolve finally cracked and the pain that was just below the surface came out all at once, her form sagged as she sobbed loudly, weeping into her hands as her breathing picked up. After only a moment she was a mess and the other two people in the room were left rooted to the floor as they watched someone they loved experience the worst pain they've ever felt.   </p>
<p>Unable to take to anymore Weiss steeled herself and stepped closer to the crying girl, not attempting to reach out to her in any way. Blake still had her head tilted towards the floor as she cried out in pain, Weiss couldn't see her eyes but could see her shoulder shaking, everything felt like it was building to a head until she was standing before her. </p>
<p>'CRACK'</p>
<p>Her body rocked from the impact, the slap causing her to head to jerk back and she collapsed to the ground. She instinctively engaged her aura to block it but instantly wished she hadn't, she deserved the pain. </p>
<p>Now looking up at the girl she'd betrayed the true weight of her actions hit her, Blake was staring down with hate in her eyes, her face a complete mess of tears and snot. She had never seen her like this before and it was the most fitting torture that she had to live with the fact that she was the one who caused it. </p>
<p>"I never thought I'd compare you to him..." the words were hissed, the faunus girl's jaw clenched as she stared down at her. </p>
<p>The accusation cut her to her very core, she knew exactly who she was referring to. Being associated with that bastard in any way was the worst insult she could have imagined but the worst part was that it fit. She had no doubt hurt Blake as much if not more than he did, it was horrifying to realise that she was the worse monster now.    </p>
<p>After seeing that she had nothing to say for herself and looking to her mother who was just as shamefully silent, Blake turned with a distraught expression fled the room. Weiss made no attempt to follow but Kali did, sparing half a regretful glance before hurrying off upstairs. </p>
<p>She was left alone in the now suddenly constricting feeling room, Ghira would likely be back soon, although she had no idea what he knew; when it would be, what she'd even say to her r even if she should stay. Despite how kind the man had been before she was sure he would be a different story once he learned what she had done to both his daughter and wife. </p>
<p>She buried her head in her hands, finally succumbing to the despair inside as she sobbed openly, curling up in a ball on the floor the world around her ceased to exist. The only thought running through her head was something she'd be living with for a long time. </p>
<p>'It's all my fault.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for making it this far :P I hope you enjoyed :)</p>
<p>My requests are open again, however, I will be far more selective and I have a backlog already so be aware that you may have to wait for a reply. That being said I would love to hear ideas and I do respond to every request so send it over and I'll let you know :)</p>
<p>Send requests to: </p>
<p>NeedsDcaff32@outlook.com</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As mentioned above this story was requested, if you are interested in making a request send an email to address below:</p><p>NeedsDcaff32@outlook.com</p><p>I can't guarantee I will fulfil the request but I can assure you that you will get a reply :)<br/>(A list of topics I'm not willing to cover can be found in my bio if you want to check before requesting)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>